TMNT: Trials
by IcyRoseStar
Summary: Two years after Toddlers, Scarlett and the others are living peacefully in the sewer. However, after a friend's mistake, Scarlett is summoned to the Changeling Planet to face Trial but is soon to be forced to marry the High General to save her family. The boys rush to her aide but are forced into a Tournament that may cost them their lives. RaphXOC. Third Installment of Ninja Fire
1. Prologue

_**SURPRISE!**_

_**Early upload for the new Story!**_

_**Tomorrow there will be another chapter but I thought I would post this first!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Teaser! ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A man, wearing thick metal armor that covered him from head to toe like a cacoon, walked into a large room. Five full chairs rested in the dark room, a light illuminating them all with a yellow glow. The man quickly made his way to the lit circle in front of the chairs, kneeling and lowering his head.

"What are the reports?" One of the people sitting in the chair asked.

"The Rebellion has become more resourceful." The man replied, "They were able to escape their residence before we could reach them."

"Be sure you find them." Another person said, "We cannot have the Rebellion gaining momentum and favor."

"Council… What are we to do?" The man demanded, "We cannot crush them, they are too many. We need a uniting factor. Something to keep them quiet and contained."

"We have no such thing to provide." A third person said, "The only thing that could provide such is a new order, of which we do not have."

"We do have one last option." Another stated. A hologram of earth came into sight in between the council and the man.

"Earth?" The man scoffed, "There are only weak humans and exiles who live on that planet."

"Not entirely." One of the Council said and a file rushed to the surface, a blue hologram of a young girl, which made everyone gasp slightly.

"We have no means to have this be our solution!" One council man argued, "We have sent her into exile! We cannot revoke an exile except under extreme circumstances and with proper protocol."

"We shall await our opportunity." The head council woman said, "She cannot have been without a fault. We shall wait, then strike." The man grinned.

"Yes, Council." The man said, "We shall await."

_**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**MYSTERY!**_

_**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!**_

_**Review and Follow for TMNT Trials!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Whoops

_**First Offical Chapter of the third installment of my Ninja Fire Universe!**_

_**TMNT: Trials! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the teaser chapter!**_

_**Sorry about this not being up yesterday.**_

_**For some reason the site blocked me out from posting anything...**_

_**IT was really annoying. **_

_**I'm just able to post it from my ipad and still not on my computer!**_

_**I can't wait to share this story with you guys!**_

_**I hope you all like it!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"EXCUSE ME?" A voice rang through the lair, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? The other turtles cringed as they heard the argument. Leo and Kate were meditating in their usual spot, but they got up to look at the source of the noise. Mikey chuckled to himself.

"Someone's in trouble!" He grinned. Donnie looked up from his work to see Scarlett stomp out of her and Raph's shared room. She looked angry and upset in her human form with a pack on her back, making a B-line for the door. He sighed. Raph really got her riled up this time.

"GET BACK HERE!" Raphael yelled. He rushed towards her.

"YOU have NO RIGHT to tell me what to do!" Scarlett snapped, "I told you this WEEKS AGO!"

"You NEVER mentioned that you'd be gone!" Raphael hissed, "Do you think you can be out with Foot ninja about without protection?"

"I am PERFECTLY CAPABLE of protecting myself!" Scarlett roared, "Do I need to kick your shell for you to get that into YOUR THICK SKULL?"

"YOU AREN'T GOING!" Raphael growled.

"Try me." Scarlett snarled, "I'm not letting you get in my way, shell for brains!" She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"You aint going nowhere." Raphael hissed, "I am not letting you go without protection! I'm not going to let you get hurt again!"

"Let. Me. Go." Scarlett snapped, "That was OVER A YEAR AGO! Let it go and while your at it, LET GO OF MY ARM! I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Is it more important than us?" Raphael yelled, "Your family?"

"If you had been paying attention at all for the past few weeks, you would know that!" Scarlett said, "I'm going! GET OVER IT." She shrugged his hand off, then began walking again towards the door.

"Get back here!" Raph snarled, "I'm not letting you walk out!"

"Not listening!" Scarlett replied, drawing it out a few seconds longer than necessary.

"If thats how you feel, THEN DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!" Raphael yelled. Scarlett froze and the rest of the turtles looked over in panic. She turned, revealing her lips trembling and tears forming in her eyes. She shook with a sob and then turned to head towards the door again.

"Scarlett… Wait! I…" Raphael said, realizing what he had done. He almost got to her when she turned, meeting with his eyes with glowing blue orbs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." She ordered. Raphael froze in place, suddenly unable to move, although everyone could see the struggle he was putting up. Scarlett rushed to the escape of the exit, disappearing from view.

"Scarlett!" Kate called. She rushed towards the door, stopping when she opened it and saw nothing. She then turned to Raphael, who was struggling, with a glare that could kill.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Raphael demanded, "I CAN'T MOVE!" Kate went over to Raphael, smacking him across the face.

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT FOR?" Raphael roared.

"Before I release you, you better SERIOUSLY THINK about what you just did!" Kate snapped, "She's going for a reason and I can't believe you told her never to come back! Don't you bother trying to go talk to her. I'll kick your shell if you try!" She touched Raphael's forehead, making him fall forward on his hands and knees. He was panting, almost like he had run for miles.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

"Scarlett is a Spirit Changeling. She can change people's thoughts and reactions along with intelligence and other such things. She just made Raphael's muscles freeze up. He'll probably be sore for a while but it will pass." Kate explained, "It's been a while since she's used her powers like that."

"Do you want to go talk to her?" Leo asked.

"No, she needs time. Scarlett doesn't like to burden others with her problems. She wont let anyone in if its as bad as I think it is. Especially hot head." Kate replied then looked at Raphael with her arms crossed, "You are an idiot. Why would you tell her not to come back?"

"Geez even i'm not that stupid." Mikey said, "What if she really doesn't come back?"

"Shut up, will ya?" Raphael snarled, "I'm going to talk to her."

"Oh no you aren't." Kate snapped as she stood between Raphael and the door, "Don't make me use my changeling abilities on you. Trust me, you wont like being blind, deaf, and mute all at once."

"I got to go say something!" Raphael said.

"Raphael." Master Splinter said as he walked near the group, "Do not be hasty in your anger. You have hurt Scarlett deeply. If she does not return, it is your burden."

"But Master Splinter-" Raphael began.

"No, my son." Splinter said, "Scarlett has sacrificed much for us and for you in particular. For you to be so selfish and not allow her to take time that she needs is unwise and dishonorable."

"Why is she going?" Mikey asked.

"We have other Changelings coming back home. There's a lot Scarlett apparently hasn't told you, but I assume she didn't do so for a reason." Kate said.

"What do you mean, things she hasn't told us?" Raphael demanded.

"I'm not talking about it without her consent." Kate snapped, "Its her burden. Now, Scarlett will be needing some time." Everyone went back to their duties, while Raphael sat in place. Master Splinter sighed as he went back into his chambers.

_**Oh dear... **_

_**The love birds are at it again.**_

_**Why Raph? Why would you say it?**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**New Update will be every Saturday! **_

_**So you'll get your weekly fix of these two! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**Sayonara! **_


	3. Apologies and Old Friends

_**HAppy Update day! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **_

_**More to come!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Scarlett cried into her pillow, feeling shattered. She was coming for one night… One SINGLE night… Every time she tried to leave she got into a spat with Raphael. Why? Nothing was going to happen. She was better and stronger now.

"I can't believe he said that…" She sobbed. A few taps echoed through the apartment.

"Go away!" She cried. She heard the window open, a voice speaking softly.

"Scarlett?" The voice said, "Its me, Donnie. Can I come in?" Scarlett sat up, wiping her eyes before nodding. Donnie climbed inside and stood. Scarlett pushed herself into his arms. Ever since the toddler incident, Donnie and Scarlett had been best friends. They looked out for each other. Scarlett could recall every talk they had. Nothing romantic came of it, for all their sakes, but it was nice to have the relationship be so strong. She sobbed again, feeling like her world was crumbling. Donnie just hugged her, patiently waiting for her to stop. After a few minutes, she unwrapped her arms and she wiped her eyes.

"Let's talk." Donnie said. Scarlett went to the dining room where Scarlett made tea. She sat, silent with her small cup of the steaming liquid. Luckily nobody was home again. William and Angelica were out for the night to celebrate their anniversary and the girls were with the turtles.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked. Scarlett shook her head.

"I've never heard him say anything like that before." Scarlett replied, "It… it makes me feel like he doesn't realize how much i've given up for him… how much i'm going to be giving for him..."

"Raph has a hard time expressing emotions besides anger." Donnie said, "He says and does things he doesn't mean a lot, but he always wants to make it right. He doesn't understand the situation."

"I… said I was going to be gone for one night..." Scarlett whispered, "Raph didn't even listen to me… All he heard was that I was leaving the lair without him… Why is it that every time I need to leave, whether its for groceries or for a night because its necessary, I get into a stupid fight with him?" Donnie reached over to grab onto Scarlett's hand.

"He wanted to come talk to you." Donnie said, "To make things right. Raph may be a hot head but he's not stupid. He doesn't know how to deal with this. He's almost lost you twice and he's very protective of you. I know its difficult sometimes but he loves you and he's only trying to make sure you don't get hurt again."

"Thanks for coming, Donnie." Scarlett said, "You're the best."

"I'm just returning the favor." Donnie replied with a smile.

"I just don't know how to make him understand that sometimes… I just need my own space." Scarlett said quietly, "He gets so darn stubborn and protective when its me but he can go off and blow some steam and I can't without it turning into world war three."

"He's a thick skulled neanderthal." Donnie replied, "I mean, he's the biggest of us for a reason. We just have to be patient with him." Scarlett nodded.

"Would you like to stay?" She asked, "William and Angelica wont be home for the night and I'm gonna bake a cake for Alice's and Georgia's welcome home party."

"Sure." Donnie asked.

"Thanks Donnie." Scarlett said, "You can even lick the spoons. Alice and Georgia both like chocolate cake so i'm making a really good one."

"You don't talk about them much." Donnie said.

"Alice and I used to be close but after she started traveling, I lost touch. Georgia is awesome too but she's been away at school and she's been traveling with Alice for the last few years." Scarlett explained, "You would like them."

"I'm sure I will." Donnie replied, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, grab that flour over there please." Scarlett replied.

Two hours later...

"It all looks Good." Donnie said. Scarlett smiled as she set the table. She had made a majority of the girl's favorites for their arrival, which was going to be soon. She looked over at Donnie who continually looked at the door.

"If you want to go see April, I understand." Scarlett said.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked but his voice wanted to go.

"Go ahead, Romeo." Scarlett said, "Go call on thy fair maiden through her window over yonder." Donnie stood then stopped.

"Are you going to come home tomorrow?" He asked.

"I really don't want to come back until I get the okay from Raphael." Scarlett said, "So if you'll talk to him when you get home, I would appreciate it. He listens to you."

"The rest of us want you home too." Donnie said, "Maybe we should tell you how much we appreciate you more often…"

"Don't start." Scarlett said, "You're making me a sap."

"Wouldn't be a change." Donnie joked. They laughed.

"Tell April I said hi." Scarlett said with a smile. Donnie hugged her then headed out. She decided to call Mikey. Hopefully he wasn't into one of his comic books. She waited for the phone to ring several times before she heard the voice she was wanting to hear.

"Hey Sis!" Mikey said. Scarlett chuckled. Michelangelo was the only turtle who had started calling her sis. Scarlett assumed he adopted it from Lilly and the other changelings but Leo and Donnie had not called her that yet.

"Hi Mikey." Scarlett said, "Is it chaos?"

"My stomach is in chaos!" Mikey groaned, "You left without making dinner!"

"Sorry, Mikey." Scarlett said, "There's some emergency pizza money with Leo for you guys to order pizza through Lilly." Mikey whooped loudly.

"Glad you're so happy, Michelangelo." Scarlett said then her voice lowered, "How's Raph?"

"He's beating his frustrations out on his punching bag." Mikey reported with false seriousness, "Kate smacked him across the face after you left. I guess he's been thinking about what he said."

"I wont be coming back till I get his say so." Scarlett said, "I don't want him to feel weird."

"Don't pay any mind to the big baby!" Mikey whined, "We'll die without your cooking!"

"Oh you will not." Scarlett scolded, "Quit your whining."

"Who are you TALKING to, Mikey?" A familiar voice asked. Mikey coughed slightly.

"April." Mikey lied.

"Is it Raphael?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah." Mikey replied.

"You are a sucky liar." Raphael said, "Is it Scarlett?"

"None of your business!" Mikey replied.

"I wanna talk to her!" Raphael said.

"No way!" Mikey said, "Kate would kick your shell to Jersey if she heard you talked to her."

"Like I care!" Raphael snapped, "Give me the phone!"

"NO!" Mikey said. A short struggle later and a familiar voice was on the line.

"Scarlett, please don't hang up." Raphael begged. Scarlett sighed.

"You have five seconds to give me one GOOD reason." Scarlett replied. Her previous feelings returned in a second, making tears come to her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Raphael said, his voice thick with a pleading tone.

"Do you know how much that comment HURT?" Scarlett demanded, "You told me to never come back, shell brains! YOU SAID NEVER!"

"I didn't think, babe…" Raphael replied, "I was angry."

"Oh I could tell." Scarlett snapped, "Did you even bother to listen to me say I would be gone ONE NIGHT? ONE NIGHT! NOT EVEN TEN HOURS! " Silence answered her for a good minute before she heard him mutter "sewer bunnies" under his breath.

"I'm an idiot." Raphael confessed.

"You got that right, shell for brains." Scarlett replied.

"How can I make it up to you?" Raphael said, "I really am sorry…"

"Think about how you will." Scarlett said, "And it better be good!"

"Okay." Raphael said, "So will you come home tomorrow? I promise i'll be good."

"Thats an empty promise." Scarlett replied with a teasing tone, "You never behave."

"Well I could always just go and grab you from your bed tonight to make sure you come home because i'm just such a horribly behaved turtle." Raphael replied in a similar tone. Scarlett smiled.

"Don't you dare." Scarlett said, "I'll be there before you wake up, lazy bum."

"Can't wait." Raphael said.

"QUIT FLIRTING THROUGH MY PHONE!" Mikey whined, "ITS NOT FAIR!"

"Quit whining, small fry." Raphael replied.

"BE nice to your brother, ya big neanderthal. I'll see you tomorrow." Scarlett replied, "I mean it."

"I love you." Raphael said.

"Love you too, hot head." Scarlett replied then hung up the phone. Not a moment later, her phone rang again. It was a very loud pop song ringtone, which made Scarlett pick it up immediately.

"HI!" She squealed.

"Scarlett!" The voice replied, "We're at the dojo! Come help us with the luggage!"

"Okay!" Scarlett said, "I'll be down in a second!" She hung up the phone, opened the door, and rushed downstairs. She had just gotten to the dojo door, when squeals ensued. A gorgeous tan skinned brunette was the first to be hugged by Scarlett. She was dressed in a brown dress with a pink skirt, scarf, bracelets, headband, and shoes. A lovely pink rose accented her corset. Her brown hair was pulled back into a curly bun, allowing for her brown eyes to sparkle.

"Georgia!" Scarlett said excitedly, "Welcome home!"

"Thanks, sis." Georgia replied. The other girl was dressed in a lavender colored skirt with a brown shirt that had lavender puffy short sleeves. A pair of boots accented her feet, with a cream colored bag around her torso. A purple gem rested on the neckline. Her brunette hair was braided to one side with a lavender headband and black glasses accented her face. She hugged Scarlett next, smiling.

"Alice! You look lovely!" Scarlett said.

"You as well!" Alice replied, "Let's get inside!"

"Dinner is on the table! We have much to catch up on." Scarlett said. The girls grabbed all their bags, rushing upstairs to eat and catch up.

_**YAY! **_

_**Raphlett is whole again!**_

_**Also introducing, Georgia and Alice, Two new changelings!**_

_**How will this pan out I wonder? ;)**_

_**Well More updates soon! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**(Also! I am having a Giveaway! Go check out my tumblr**_

_**my username is IcyRoseStar!**_

_**I'd love to have more participants! **_

_**You could win a picture and story from me!)**_

_**See ya later!**_


	4. Bad Reception

_**NEW CHAPTER! **_

_**Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! **_

_**It encourages me to keep writing! **_

_**I shall continue!**_

_**ENJOY! **_

"That was delicious, Scarlett!" Alice said, "I couldn't have asked for a better reception."

"Where are William and Angelica?" Georgia asked.

"You wont see them till tomorrow." Scarlett replied, "Thats what you get for coming on their anniversary."

"Oh thats right!" Alice replied, "Still I thought Kate, Lillian, and Roxy would be here."

"Roxy moved into her own place about two or three months ago. She's been a fashion consultant." Scarlett replied, "Kate and Lillian are with their men right now and I decided to come and spend the night with you guys."

"Well its good to know that things are still halfway normal." Georgia said, "It will be good to live with you three again."

"Only Kate and Lillian." Scarlett replied, "I moved out too." The two girls looked at Scarlett seriously.

"What do you mean, you moved out?" Alice demanded.

"Yeah Scarlett… You're not even eighteen!" Georgia said.

"I moved in with my boyfriend and his family." Scarlett said, "Have been there for over a year."

"Wait… Do they know?" Georgia asked.

"Of course they do." Scarlett said, "I'm so excited for you two to meet them! You guys will love them!"

"So what about us?" Alice demanded loudly, "Are we just trash? How do Kate and Lillian and William and Angelica feel about this?"

"William and Angelica were thrilled, especially since my boyfriend's dad is a friend of Master Hiroto." Scarlett replied, "And you guys leave for months at a time. Don't you try to tell me whats right or wrong here!"

"Master Hiroto's friend?" Georgia asked, "Are you finishing your training with him?"

"Yeah I am." Scarlett replied, "I've learned a lot."

"Thats fantastic!" Georgia said. Alice groaned loudly.

"Seriously?" Alice demanded, "Are you gonna side with her?"

"Actually, yes." Georgia said, "Its good that she's branching out to other people besides us."

"We're changelings! We stick together!" Alice snapped, "They don't know what we are! Humans never will! We would be shunned!"

"Well if it HELPS, They AREN'T HUMAN!" Scarlett snarled as she stood. She then changed into her turtle form, staring right at Alice. Georgia was speechless as the two of them had a staring contest.

"You're a giant frog?" Alice asked.

"TURTLE." Scarlett said, "And YES, I AM! I love Raphael. We are together now and his brothers and father are my family!"

"Thanks for letting us know!" Alice hissed.

"I thought you would be happy for me." Scarlett groaned, "I found my soulmate, just like my mom did."

"I think its great, Scarlett." Georgia said with a smile, "He's a lucky guy. How did you two meet?"

"DON'T YOU GET ALL FRIENDLY!" Alice snapped at Georgia, "She's ABANDONING us!"

"You guys are still my family too." Scarlett said, "I want you all to get along. I was hoping you guys would come and meet them tomorrow. You'll love them!"

"What are all their names?" Georgia asked.

"Well there's my hot head, Raphael, but call him Raph." Scarlett said, "There's Leonardo the leader, known as Leo, and he's Kate's guy. Michelangelo, the crazy little brother, is Lillian's boyfriend, known better as Mikey. Then there's Donatello, the brains of the group. He likes to be called Don or Donnie and he's with their friend April. They are adorable."

"They sound SOOOO interesting…" Alice grumbled. Scarlett shot Alice a glare before Georgia hugged her.

"Oh, Scarlett, that sounds wonderful. Can't wait to meet them." Georgia said, "Alice can be upset all she wants, but I think its wonderful that you've found a group of people to be with."

"Thanks, Georgia." Scarlett said, "So it is late and I have to be home early tomorrow so lets get to bed."

"Sure." Georgia replied, "When are Kate and Lillian coming home?"

"They are usually escorted home when the boys start their patrol." Scarlett said, "Which is right about now."

"You have to be escorted?" Alice scoffed, "The almighty ninjutsu master trained by Hiroto has to be escorted by a couple of turtles?"

"They are trained in the art of ninjutsu more than I am." Scarlett snapped, "I seriously don't like your tone. Get over it, Alice. I am with the turtles now. I still love you guys. I want to see you guys often but don't make this a personal war for you to try and win. Raphael is my future. So please don't make this hard on me."

"Fine." Alice grumbled, "It's just stupid. When has any changeling willingly left their group before they were eighteen?"

"My mother." Scarlett replied sharply. The glares that ensued were stopped when giggles were heard outside. A moment later, Kate and Lillian entered the apartment, smiling happily. They squealed in delight when they saw the girls and ran over to hug them.

"HI!" Lillian squealed, "I see you know about the turtles! Not a word about them to anyone, ya hear? They are so wonderful! You should definitely meet them tomorrow! OH you'll just LOOOOVE Mikey Wikey!"

"Mikey wikey?" Alice chuckled, "Bet he hates that nick name."

"Don't be such a sour puss, Alice." Kate replied, "I see you're not taking it well."

"Seriously have you guys forgotten our culture?" Alice demanded.

"We're exiles, Alice." Kate snapped, "We don't belong to the Changelings anymore. You should know that. I mean, COME ON… They never send messages or anything… We're NOT one of them anymore."

"We are still changelings!" Alice gasped, "We have rules!"

"We exchanged secrets." Lillian giggled, "They don't want anyone to know about them, we don't want anyone to know about us, its even!"

"Whatever…" Alice grumbled, "I'm going to bed." She left the room, heading straight for her own room. Georgia hugged the other girls and Scarlett last.

"Night. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." Scarlett replied. Georgia went to bed, leaving the three girls to themselves.

"You guys stick here okay? I'm going home." Scarlett said.

"You're not going to stay?" Kate asked.

"Raph has been feeling awful about what he said." Scarlett replied, "And by the way, if you feel the need to slap my boyfriend, I suggest you ask me first."

"He deserved it for making you cry." Kate replied, "Do you need an escort?"

"No." Scarlett replied, "I want to surprise him."

"Alright, be safe then." Kate said.

"See ya tomorrow!" Lillian replied, "We'll come around noon with Georgia and Alice!"

"Thanks again." Scarlett said as she headed out. She knew she wanted to surprise Raphael, but he had better do something to make things up to her.

A little while later, Scarlett snuck into the lair. IT was quiet, indicating that everyone was asleep. She smiled as she padded her way towards her and Raph's shared room. She opened the door silently, her eyes becoming accustomed to the darkness as she made her was towards Raphael. She carefully climbed into their shared bed, her face nuzzling his plastron. Raphael groaned for a moment before she heard a rough voice speak to her as his arms wrapped around her tightly, bringing her closer.

"Thought you weren't gonna be here till morning…" Raphael said sleepily, "Couldn't fall asleep easy without ya."

"I wanted to be home." Scarlett replied, "Go to sleep, hot head. I'm right here."

"Don't leave…" Raphael whispered, "I never want you to leave again…"

"If its within my power, I wont. I promise." Scarlett said quietly, "Now go to sleep."

"As you wish." Raphael replied. Within a few moments they were both asleep, Raphael's snoring loudly ringing.

When the morning came around, Raphael woke up before Scarlett. She looked so peaceful, breathing softly as she slept. Raphael looked at her with his usual smile. He slipped out of bed silently, leaving her alone to sleep. He knew his plan to make things up to her, now he was going to put it into action.

_**What are you up to Raph?**_

_**HMMMMM?**_

_**ANYWAY! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**I have been feeling AWESOME lately. **_

_**I got accepted to my dream college and will be going this fall :)**_

_**So thats pretty awesome!**_

_**This chapter was uploaded pretty early because **_

_**I'm going on an all day road trip/ Romantic date**_

_**with my boyfriend and we have declared NO CELL PHONES.**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Next Chapter, NEXT SATURDAY!**_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**BYE!**_


	5. Making up

_**Another early update!**_

_**I'm taking another trip this weekend and will not have my computer**_

_**so here is an early update! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

Scarlett moaned slightly as she flipped onto her stomach. She reached instinctively out towards Raphael's side but found the spot empty. She opened her eyes slowly, finding him missing but a small note in his place. She turned and sat up, opening the small note and looking at it.

"Mornin' beautiful." It said, "Go into your library after you wake up. Its locked but the key is on your nightstand. Trust me, you'll want to. Curiosity is killin' you aint it? -Raphael" The note said. Scarlett stood, rubbed her eyes, and then grabbed the key from her nightstand. She made her way next door to the library, unlocked the door, then stepped inside. It was pitch black as she fumbled for the light switch. She finally found it, flipping it on, then gasping as she looked around.

The room was decorated in beautiful christmas lights, leftover from the past Christmas they shared together. They were twinkling as she surveyed the table that had been moved to be right in front of the couch, except it was facing the opposite direction than usual. On the table there was a bouquet of red and pink roses mixed with beautiful white and red carnations. In front of that was a small wrapped present dressed with a red ribbon. A small note rested beside it, making Scarlett reach tentatively for it. She opened it, her eyes filling with tears.

"Baby, sorry for being such a shell brained idiot. I'm not good at all this mushy romantic stuff but I know you like this kind of thing. Forgive me? -Raphael P.S. Before you go thinking that I stole all this, you can ask April and Lillian that I didn't. I'll be working my shell off for this. Worth every second." The note read. She picked up the package, pulled on the ribbon, and opened it to gasp again, her tears multiplying. It was a beautiful oval locket that was covered in onyx on its face. She opened it to see a picture of the two of them together, smiling and happy, with the other side of the locket etched with the words, "I love you" written in cursive. She took off her old necklace, replacing it with the locket. She turned to leave the room when Raphael was in her way, leaning against the door frame.

"Well?" HE asked, "Am I forgiven?" Scarlett shot over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Yes." She whispered, "Raphie… this is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Raphael said, "Hope it makes up for my shell brains."

"Definitely." Scarlett said, "Oh, Raphie this is… better than I expected." Raphael chuckled.

"Never did understand your fascination with this romantic stuff but i'm liking the reaction." Raphael replied.

"Well you should." Scarlett said happily, "I love it."

"Glad you do." Raph said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to go get presentable." Scarlett said, "Then I'll cook breakfast."

"Alright then." Raph said.

A Little later…

"Lilly said she was on her way with Alice and Georgia!" Mikey called. Scarlett sighed as she leaned against Raph, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Well… This ought to be interesting…" Scarlett said.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked. Scarlett looked up at him.

"Alice was not happy that I had moved out." Scarlett replied, "Alice has always been… Traditional when it comes to her exile."

"Traditional?" Donnie asked as he walked over, "What does that mean?"

"She believes that Changeling exiles are to do the deeds set out for them to accomplish in order to make an appeal to reduce the exile's sentence." Scarlett replied, "Technically, we can earn our way back to Vizar, but many of us do not want to."

"So she's trying to earn her way back?" Raph asked.

"No." Scarlett said, "She is unable to complete the tasks due to her original social status. Her parents were caught smuggling deadly pathogens into the planet's black market. They were killed on sight with Alice being sent to the planet as a forever exile for the crimes committed by her family."

"Thats terrible." Donnie replied.

"She still has faith in the Changeling's good nature, which since the Council dethroned our last ruling monarch, has been non existent." Scarlett replied, "However, she is much like Roxy in the regard of how she may treat you."

"Great another snapping witch." Raph grumbled.

"Roxy has been trying over the past few months." Leo said as he joined the conversation, "She even brought the groceries for the week when Scarlett was sick."

"Still got more to do to earn my trust." Raph replied.

"Easy there, hot head." Scarlett warned, "We need to make sure Alice and Georgia feel welcome. I'l go start the tea."

"Okay." Raph said, "We'll holler if they show up."

"Thanks sweetheart." Scarlett said as she kissed him then left for the kitchen.

"Please let Alice behave." Scarlett whispered.

_**What will happen with the next meeting?**_

_**Will there be trouble?**_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**BYE! :)**_


	6. Broken Family Ties

_**New Chapter! **_

_**I hope you all like it. **_

_**It's going to get pretty busy from here! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Scarlett brought out the tea set to the dojo. She placed the set on the small table she had set up on the mats. She rubbed her forehead gently before returning out to the living room. Raphael met her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You okay?" Raphael asked.

"I'm not looking forward to Alice being here." Scarlett said, "She took it worse than Roxy did."

"Well she'll have to get over it." Raphael said, "She won't take you away."

"I know." Scarlett replied, "Let's just hope she behaves."

"They're here!" Mikey called as he bounced over to the entrance, scooping Lilly into his arms and grinning wide as he spun her around. Leo rushed over to Kate, smiling as he took her hand and kissed it, making her blush. Scarlett and the others came to greet their two guests. Georgia's eyes were as wide as her smile while Alice remained slightly reserved.

"Welcome to our home." Scarlett said.

"It's amazing!" Georgia exclaimed, "You built it all yourselves?"

"Donnie did most of the work." Leo replied as he pointed towards Donnie, who had an hand resting on April's hip as his arm was wrapped around her.

"So intros!" Georgia said happily.

"This is Leonardo." Kate said as she leaned into Leo's side.

"I prefer Leo." Leonardo added.

"This is Michelangelo!" Lilly cooed, "I call him Mikey."

"Nice to meet you!" Mikey chirped.

"I'm Donatello." Donnie said, "I prefer Donnie. This is the beautiful Miss April O' Neil." April blushed, lightly punching his arm.

"Sap." Raphael teased.

"This is Raphael." Scarlett said, "HE prefers Raph."

"A pleasure to meet all of you!" Georgia said.

"Nice place you've got here." Alice added, "Full of hunks too." Scarlett raised an eye brow at Alice's tone.

"Well… uh… Thanks." Leo said.

"You guys going to give a lady a tour?" Alice replied in a tone that made Scarlett almost growl. Alice pushed her way to wrap her arm through Donnie's, pulling him away from April. Georgia and Scarlett exchanged looks before they walked along with everyone. Raphael held Scarlett's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm right here." He whispered.

"Thank you, love." Scarlett replied.

After an hour of Alice being there, Scarlett was ready to blow a casket. Alice had obviously flirted with every one of the turtles besides Raphael, who had been glued to Scarlett's side the entire time. He patted her back gently, giving Alice the same glare that Scarlett was. She was standing next to Donnie, smiling.

"You're really smart, Don." Alice said.

"Thanks." Donnie replied as he shifted away from Alice. Alice moved closer, giving Donnie a smile.

"I'm going to go check on my girlfriend." Donnie said then left. Alice rolled her eyes. Raphael stood, stomping his way over to Alice.

"Oh hey, Raph." Alice said, "I like your brothers."

"Don't play this game." Raphael snapped, "I know what you're doing."

"Wow, you must really work out." Alice said.

"Shut up." Raph growled. Alice touched the scar that Raph had in his plastron. Raphael felt himself freeze and suddenly Scarlett was there, grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her away. She shoved her into the kitchen, where she made her sit.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Alice asked, faking innocence.

"Do not even start with me." Scarlett said, "What the shell are you doing? You've been flirting with all of the boys like your INTERESTED! You know we are all TAKEN and YOU FREAKED OUT LAST NIGHT!"

"I'm just being _nice_." Alice replied. Scarlett scowled at her.

"STOP." Scarlett hissed, "Seriously, you're making EVERYONE UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"Why don't the slimy things say something then?" Alice asked.

"If you weren't like a sister to me, Id have to shoved on the floor with a broken nose." Scarlett said, "You are like family to me but if I'm willing to kick out Roxy, I'll kick you out too."

"Well at least someone isn't a part of this horrible cult of brainwashed girls." Alice said, "Did they infect you with some kind of virus to make you forget who you are? Especially YOU!"

"Don't you pull my heritage into this." Scarlett snapped.

"You're supposed to be leading us!" Alice snarled, "But you're so eager to ABANDON US to some GIANT REPTILES!"

"Don't you throw that at me!" Scarlett said, "I have never abandoned you!"

"You just DON'T CARE! NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL!" Alice yelled.

"I PRACTICALLY RAISED YOU!" Scarlett snapped, "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring! I made sure YOU and the others had everything you needed! YOU LEFT US! YOU were the one who went on trips. YOU only came back for A FEW DAYS at a time! I was always here! I deserve to have my happiness!"

"You're leaving our family for an infatuation with that green thing!" Alice snapped.

"HE is the love of my life. HE's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You don't understand that. I will love him with all my heart. I changed for him. And YOU will not be the one who costs me my happiness. I love you, Alice… But you need to let our heritage go." Scarlett said.

"I'm out of here."Alice said, "You're out of your mind."

"You'll understand eventually." Scarlett said, "You're free to go home." Alice left the room, hurrying out of the lair. Scarlett went into the living room, quietly looking over at Raphael. He came over to her, wrapping his arms around her wordlessly.

"Are you alright?" Raphael asked.

"She just needs time." Scarlett said, "I don't understand why she's so against us."

"She's new." Raphael said.

"I just hope she warms up quickly." Scarlett replied.

"Of course she will." Raphael encouraged, "Let's go join the others."

Meanwhile…

Alice opened up the small communicator, seeing a small holographic version of a Changeling.

"You are of the Earth Exiles." A voice said, "What is your business in this communication?"

"I have a crime to report to the council." Alice replied, "Betraying our Secret to the natives of this planet."

"I shall transfer you immediately." The voice replied.

"Thank you." Alice replied and waited as the holographic image changed.

"It's for your own good, Scarlett… For all of us…" Alice whispered.

_**Oh dear...**_

_**Alice what are you doing?**_

_**You'll find out next week! **_

_**Review and Follow for more Trials!**_

_**See ya next time!**_


	7. Summons

_**Oh my gosh. **_

_**Sorry for the late upload today.**_

_**My internet is freaking out at home so I made a trip to a local cafe to use the wifi. **_

_**UGH. **_

_**So here is the new chapter! :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"We're here!" Lilly squealed as she bounced into the lair. Georgia and Alice followed closely behind her. Scarlett and Raphael looked up from their TV show with Spike in Scarlett's arms. She stood, holding Spike in her arms as she looked right at Alice.

"Where's Kate?" Scarlett asked.

"She was running a bit behind." Lilly replied before she skipped over towards Mikey's room.

"I am sorry for last week." Alice said, "Forgive me?"

"Of course, Alice." Scarlett replied.

"Where are the others?" Georgia asked.

"I don't know." Scarlett said, " I think Leo and Splinter are in the dojo. Donnie and April are probably in the lab."

"Should I go get them?" Georgia asked, "We were planning on dinner together right?"

"Probably." Scarlett said, "I have everything in the oven."

"Cool." Georgia replied, "I'll round everyone up." She went towards the dojo.

"What are we having?" Alice asked.

"Lasagna, cream spinach, flat bread, and for dessert some apple pie." Scarlett replied.

"Sounds delicious." Alice replied.

"I thought so." Scarlett said before she sat back down, sitting Spike near the leaf of lettuce waiting for him on the table. Raphael wrapped an arm around her. She heard the others go into the living room. Suddenly she heard a loud stomping of feet and she looked over to see Kate standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as she leaned against a pillar.

"Kate? Whats wrong?" Leo asked. Kate held up a small device in her palm. Her widened eyes caused alarm in Scarlett.

"Scarlett…" Kate whispered, her voice small, "It's a summons…" Scarlett stood, walking over to Kate, changing to her human form as she took the device from her. A small touch to the screen made a hologram appear. A symbol of the changelings, which was a oval with three swirls leading up towards the top of the oval with four interlinking rings in the middle.

"Scarletta, you have been summoned to come before the Changeling Council. According to an anonymous source, the secrecy of the changeling race have been compromised. Please acknowledge the summons and await for escort in twenty four hours to the Changeling Home world, Vizar. Await your escort at your address. Failure to arrive will result in the destruction of the city you inhabit. This message is now complete." The hologram said before it stopped. Scarlett sank to her knees, her hands going to her face.

"What the shell just happened?" Raphael demanded.

"Scarlett… I'm so sorry…" Kate whispered.

"How did they know?" Scarlett demanded.

"I told them." Alice replied. Everyone's gaze turned to Alice. Scarlett's head shot up, her body instantly standing. Her eyes were like darts of intense fire as she went over to her, grabbing the front of Alice's dress and pulling her within an inch of her.

"WHY?" Scarlett hissed, "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"You weren't following the rules…" Alice replied quietly.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Scarlett snarled.

"It's for your own good!" Alice said, "We can return home and live among our kind!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Scarlett yelled, "THEY WILL EXECUTE US!" Alice froze, her face revealing her fear.

"I…" Alice began but was quiet.

"WHAT DID YOU GET?" Scarlett roared.

"They said we could go home!" Alice replied, shaking.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU JUST SENTENCED EVERYONE TO DEATH!" Scarlett snapped, her body trembling, "YOU… YOU JUST… KILLED EVERYONE!" She released her grip, sending Alice into a pillar, then falling backwards in a uncontrollable shaking despair. Raphael caught her as she began sobbing. Alice hurried out of the lair, almost being followed by the boys but they went to Scarlett's aide instead.

"What does she mean killed everyone?" Leo asked. Kate was holding onto Lillian, stroking her hair. Georgia looked gloomy as she stood next to Kate.

"A summons from the Council means a trial and execution…" Georgia whispered, "IT is the greatest punishment… Unfortunately, it includes all who are involved even when we weren't summoned… That means us girls, you, your master… Everyone…"

"No…" Scarlett cried, "No No No… Not again…"

"Shh… Scarlett… Its gonna be okay." Raphael said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Scarlett cried, "I… I can't let them take everything away again…"

"We'd better get ready…" Kate said.

"No…" Scarlett said as she stood, "They summoned me. Nobody else is going to get hurt."

"Oh no… You are so not doing what I think you're gonna do." Kate snapped, "NO WAY!"

"I'm not letting you all get killed!" Scarlett snapped.

"Scarlett, I swear I will make you blind, mute, and deaf if I have to but you WILL NOT sacrifice yourself!" Kate yelled. Raphael's hands turned Scarlett, gripping her arms and making her look right into his eyes.

"YOU. AREN'T. GOING." He snarled.

"I wont let you all die for me!" Scarlett snapped. Raphael grabbed her arm, his grip almost cutting all the circulation from her arms. He stomped towards their room. The others simply watched, being stopped by Splinter and the other girls when the boys tried to go towards them.

"LET GO." Scarlett hissed but when Raphael didn't even slow his pace she snarled louder, "I SAID LET GO!" He pushed her into their room, locking the door behind him. He was angry.

"I CAN DO WHAT I THINK IS RIGHT!" Scarlett snapped, "I WON'T LET YOU DIE FOR ME!" Raphael shoved her against a wall, his eyes baring into hers as his arms caged her. Her heart stopped as she saw the anger and hurt shining in his eyes.

"You would save me from PHYSICAL death but did you ever think of what it would do to my MIND?" Raphael snapped. Scarlett froze, blinking in surprise.

"I LOVE you, Scarlett." Raphael said, "I will protect you, keep you safe. Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?"

"Raphie…" Scarlett whispered. Raphael kissed her firmly, cradling her face in his hands. When he let her lips be, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, his breathing labored.

"Raphael… I can't let you and your brothers die for me… I can't let your lives be forfeit for mine…" Scarlett said, her eyes filling with tears, "Please… Don't make this harder…"

"You said you wouldn't leave…" Raphael snapped, "You promised."

"I can't endanger you…" Scarlett whispered, "They are stronger than me… You guys would be slaughtered…"

"Scarlett, you promised…" Raphael pleaded. It was a heart breaking tone that he had. Scarlett slumped against the wall. She knew she promised but she couldn't allow them to die…

"I can't lose more people that I love…" Scarlett said, "They killed my parents… and my brother… I can't lose all I have to them…"

"I wont let you leave." Raphael said firmly, his body shaking slightly, "I don't care how much stronger or more powerful you are. I will fight to keep you here." Scarlett knew his stubbornness… He wouldn't let her leave… She decided to be smart about this. She would have to leave on her own…

"I'm sorry…" Scarlett whispered, "I did promise…"

"You mean the world to me." Raphael said, "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"I know." Scarlett said, "I love you, Raphie."

"I love you." Raphael replied, "Really promise me that you won't leave. PROMISE." Scarlett swallowed hard before she kissed his head.

"I do." She said.

_**So... Bad move on Alice's part. **_

_**FYI, Scarlett is SCARY when she's pissed off. **_

_**I hope you all liked it! **_

_**Chapters maybe (MAYBE) may get posted a little faster or slower.**_

_**I leave in SIX WEEKS for school so i've been packing up and moving stuff. **_

_**It's CRAZY! **_

_**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_


	8. Protecting the ones you love

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Here's the new chapter. **_

_**I hope you all like it!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Scarlett shoved her last item into her pack. She was kicking herself inside for what she was about to do. She turned her head to glance at her Raphael, peacefully sleeping soundly under her power. She quietly tip toed over to him, laying beside him for a moment. She cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling as he snuggled into it. She then placed a few kisses from the top of his plastron to his lips. He relaxed even more but did not stir.

She felt AWFUL for using her abilities to make him sleep deeper, but she needed to not be followed. She snuggled into his chest for another moment before she sat up.

"I love you, Raphie." Scarlett said, "Till the day I die…" She left her room, her eyes watering. She rushed quietly towards the exit, making it almost to the door when she was interrupted.

"I had a feeling you would be sneaking off." The voice said. Scarlett turned to see Leonardo standing there. Scarlett didn't want to fight with Leo.

"I can't let you guys die for me." Scarlett snapped, "I can't take away Kate and Lillian from you either… I can't do that, Leonardo. Raphael will find someone else."

"I doubt that." Leo replied, "I know you're trying to protect us but this is not the way to go about it. Don't do this."

"Leo, I have come to think of you guys as my family. I love you all. As my family, I feel the need to protect you all. Please take care of Kate. Give my best to the others…" Scarlett replied.

"You're not leaving." Leo said. Scarlett sighed then her eyes glowed for a moment. Leo froze in place, trying to move but giving up within a moment.

"I wont be able to stop Raph if he wants to come after you." Leo said, "You know that right?"

"Try." Scarlett said as she hugged Leo. She felt like her heart was shattering but she could not allow any harm to fall on her family.

"Don't leave, Scarlett." Leo said, "We love you. We can help."

"I'm gonna miss you guys…" Scarlett said as she sniffled. She wiped her eyes, "You'll be able to move after I'm gone. Raphie will be asleep for a while… He'll wake up when i'm long gone… Bye, Leo." She rushed off, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Leo sighed as he stayed frozen, a bad feeling washing over him.

An hour later, Scarlett was sitting on the roof of her old building in her human form. She dared not go inside to say good bye for fear of what Kate would do. She had placed a package on the doorstep, hopefully she would be gone before she was discovered. She heard a thud and turned to see two tall men, both dressed in full suits of mechanical armor. Half helms with visors covered their heads.

"Are you the one we seek?" The older one asked. Scarlett stood.

"Scarletta, Ready to be transported" Scarlett said solemnly. The two guards looked at each other then removed their helmets. One was an older gentleman, his skin dark and scarred from many hair was black as night with eyes that almost glowed green. The younger guard was pale skinned with a scar on his face over his left eye. His hair was earth brown while his eyes shined blue. He had a grin that made Scarlett freeze.

"Sis?" the younger one asked. Scarlett froze.

"Tyler?" She asked. The guard swept Scarlett off her feet, them both laughing as they hugged each other.

"You're alive!" Tyler exclaimed, "Sweet changeling, you look great!"

"OH MY GOSH! You're ALIVE!" Scarlett replied, "I thought you were lost!" They held each other for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being reunited.

"I go by Cloud now." Tyler said, "Just a precaution. Too Earthly a name, Tyler."

"I understand." Scarlett said.

"You remember Gunner, don't you?" Tyler asked, "He's the one who smuggled me out." Gunner bowed.

"I have so much to thank you for!" Scarlett said, "I thought that he was dead… Oh my gosh Tyler it's so good to see you!"

"Your highness, it is a pleasure to see you alive." Gunner said.

"I assume its your level headedness thats kept my brother alive all these years." Scarlett said, "It's so good to see you both! Thank you for keeping him alive. It's bittersweet reunion…"

"You aren't the one being summoned are you?" Tyler demanded.

"Yes, I am…" Scarlett confessed.

"This isn't possible." Tyler said, "I can't believe the Council is sending for you! What about the others?"

"They are safe." Scarlett said quietly, "They found friends… My family…"

"Your family?" Tyler asked.

"Adopted family." Scarlett clarified.

"Thats wonderful!" Tyler said.

"Not so wonderful at the moment…" Scarlett replied, "I snuck out to save them…"

"Oh, Sis…" Tyler said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"If I remove your binds to the Changelings, can you stay here to protect them?" Scarlett asked, "Until this ordeal is over at least…"

"Of course." Tyler said, "Gunner can take care of you."

"Thank you, Ty." Scarlett said.

"Mind doing it?" Tyler asked Gunner.

"It would be my pleasure to keep the Princess safe." Gunner said.

"Thank you, Gunner." Scarlett said. She went over to Tyler, putting her hands on his head and a bright light shined for a moment. She then touched his temples, telling him directions to the Turtles' lair.

"Protect them." Scarlett pleaded, "I beg you."

"You always did hang around the strange and unusual." Tyler chuckled, "Don't worry. I made a pledge to my family. I will not fail."

"I love you, Ty." Scarlett said.

"Love you too, Sis." He replied. Gunner extended his hand, allowing Scarlett to take it before they disappeared. Tyler sighed then began to follow his directions, his armor changing to black.

_**SO SCARLETT'S BROTHER LIVED!**_

_**:D **_

_**Happy! **_

_**But poor Scarlett... Bad news...**_

_**Anyway. **_

_**Want to find out what happens next? **_

_**Then tune in next week! **_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**BYE!**_


	9. Family's Mission

_**Hey guys!**_

_**SURPRISE!**_

_**I decided to put in another chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Leo sighed as he lounged on the couch. He had no desire to watch TV or play games or eat. He probably would have to break the news to everyone and that thought made his mouth dry.

"Hey Leo." Donnie said sleepily, "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to think of a way to break the news…" Leo replied looking sadly up at his brother. Donnie's eyes widened, making Leo nod.

"She just left?" Donnie asked, "When?"

"Last night." Leo said.

"And you didn't wake us?" Donnie asked.

"She made me freeze up… She was crying." Leo said, "I was able to move only an hour ago."

"Who's wishes?" Mikey asked.

"Scarlett's gone." Leo said.

"What?" Mikey exclaimed, "WHY?"

"She was doing it to protect us." Leo replied, "I can't imagine how Raph will react." The three looked at each other gloomily before they heard a loud yell.

"Looks like Raph's up." Mikey gulped. Raphael stormed from his room, his anger apparent in his eyes.

"WHERE?" He demanded. Donnie and Mikey looked to Leo, who sighed.

"She's gone, Raph." Leo replied.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Raphael yelled as he gripped onto Leo's shoulder strap.

"I caught her last night leaving." Leo replied.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU LET HER LEAVE?" Raphael yelled.

"She was HURT Raphael." Leo said, "I can't imagine the amount of sacrifice she is giving for us."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE JUST LEFT! DON'T YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO STOP HER FROM KILLING HERSELF?" Raphael demanded, shaking.

"We ALL didn't want her to go." Leo snapped, "I had no choice! She was as much family to us as she was to you!"

"SO YOU LET HER GO OFF TO KILL HERSELF?" Raphael demanded, "IS THAT HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO YOU?" A loud slam was heard and they looked to see Lillian, Roxy, Georgia, and Kate all storming towards the group. Lillian was holding a box.

"WHO'S SHELL AM I KICKING?" Roxy snapped.

"DON'T YOU GET SNIPPY!" Raphael snarled, "I'M JUST AS ANGRY AS YOU!"

"Do you wanna know what she left us?" Roxy growled as she snatched the box from Lillian's hands, opening it to reveal two glowing orbs, one pink and one green.

"What are those things?" Mikey asked as he reached for them.

"Unless you want to lose every memory you have about Scarlett, I suggest you don't get within a mile of these things." Roxy snapped. Mikey retracted his hand.

"She was going to wipe our memories?" Leo asked, his face betraying his feelings of hurt. Raphael punched the practice dummy so hard that he sent it flying. Lillian snatched the box back, throwing it on the floor which made the orbs shatter and disappear.

"I hate this!" Lillian blubbered, "We can't even go after her!" Mikey went over to her, wrapping an arm around her. She turned to cry into his shoulder. Roxanne clenched her fists.

"So she just DECIDED to go and die for us?" Roxanne demanded, "Who let her leave?"

"That would be hero boy." Raphael snarled. Roxanne's eyes nearly burned through Leo's as she glared at him.

"She was crying and hurt." Leo defended, "She made me freeze up till hours after she was gone..." Roxanne sighed.

"There's nothing we can do…" Roxanne said, "There are reasons she destroyed our bonds with the Changelings before she left… They can't track us that way."

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE!" Raphael roared. Suddenly a few knocks were heard. The group turned to see an unfamiliar figure in the doorway. The boys brought out their weapons, standing in front of the girls.

"You picked the WRONG DAY to mess with us!" Raphael yelled as readied his sais for battle.

"Wait!" The figure said, removing its helmet to reveal Tyler, "I'm not here to bring anyone harm."

"Ty?" Roxanne asked.

"Hey Roxy." Tyler said. Roxanne rushed over to hug Tyler, being swept up.

"Tyler!" The other girls squealed as they rushed him. The girls hugged him, chattering happily as they got a bit of a reunion. The boys looked at each other, putting away their weapons. The girls dragged Tyler over to everyone.

"Tyler, these are the turtles." Kate said as she went to Leo, who wrapped an arm around her waist, "This is Leonardo, the leader and my guy."

"A pleasure to meet you." Tyler said.

"Ty!" Lillian giggled, "This is Michelangelo! He's my Mikey!" Lillian wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck, smiling from ear to ear.

"Should have guessed." Tyler said.

"The tall one is Donatello." Roxanne introduced as Tyler bowed, "That hot head over there is Raphael." Raphael kept his back turned. HE didn't like this.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Tyler said, "My sister chose a family well." Raphael turned with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought all of Scarlett's family was executed." Raphael asked.

"I was sent into a military family for safe keeping." Tyler said, "Scarlett hasn't seen me since we were separated."

"Who is this?" a voice demanded softly. Everyone turned to see Master Splinter walking towards them.

"Master Splinter, this is Scarlett's brother, Tyler." Leo said. Tyler bowed low.

"Do forgive my sudden intrusion. I was sent here to be a protector for your family and my sister's friends." Tyler said, "I shall not be a bother."

"Guess we'll have to change the library back into a bedroom." Mikey said, "Hasn't been used like that in years."

"Where did my sister sleep? I shall stay there to avoid a strain upon you." Tyler said.

"Ya ain't going to be sharing a room with me." Raphael grumbled. Tyler's eyes widened as he looked at Raphael.

"You two were sharing a room?" Tyler demanded.

"Yeah." Raphael snapped, "My girlfriend didn't tell ya?"

"Girlfriend?" Tyler asked, a genuine confused look on his face.

"Its like our courting rituals." Roxanne explained.

"Scarlett never said she was being courted!" Tyler said, "I would have never let her go."

"Why does that make a difference?" Raphael demanded.

"Scarlett and I are the last heirs to the Changeling Throne." Tyler said, "She is the only one that people know of." All the boys looked at Tyler in surprise.

"Wait… You guys are royalty?" Mikey demanded.

"Our mother was Queen Celestial of the Changelings. When the council took over, she fled to Earth where she met our father. She had me and Scarlett before she was invited to come back. Although she was killed shortly after…" Tyler explained, "Scarlett and I are the only living heirs."

"Scarlett never told us…" Donnie said, "To think, we've had a real Princess living with us."

"That's got to be a load of sewage." Raphael snapped.

"Ever wonder why her family was executed?" Tyler asked, "Seriously, they don't just exile one and kill the rest. She had to live or there would be no royal family left."

"It's true." Lilly said, "We didn't say anything because we knew that it was her secret. She abandoned her right to rule when she was exiled."

"That doesn't matter... but this changes so many things…" Tyler said.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"They won't execute her." Tyler said, "They are losing their grip on the people. They will use her as a way to bring the people back under their power."

"How would they do that?" Donnie asked.

"They would make her marry the High General in order to bring the people together." Tyler said, "This isn't right."

"WHAT?" Raphael demanded, "They can't make her do that!"

"If they have some leverage, they can…" Tyler said.

"They do…" Georgia said, "Alice went and reported that Scarlett had told the Changeling secret."

"She's a exile, that shouldn't matter." Tyler said.

"It matters on such a scale. One person is different from at least fifteen…" Kate said.

"Fifteen?" Tyler said, "Are there fifteen of you?"

"No. One of the Foot Clan, an enemy of us, called Shredder kidnapped Scarlett once. He knew about us. His goons did too along with a scientist Shredder hired to experiment on retrieving the changing part of our DNA." Kate said, "Luckily we were able to get her out."

"Thats quite a leverage." Tyler said, "According to the Changeling Council, any changeling who reveals their secret to anyone must face the consequence of death along with any who know the secret… That would mean all of you."

"Thats what Scarlett said." Leo said, "Is there any way to get her out of this?"

"Not without her consent." Tyler said then he thought for a moment, "The only option would be the right of Tournament."

"The Right of Tournament?" Splinter asked, "What is this 'Right of Tournament'?"

"It's a series of five battles. There is the battle of Spirit, Strength, Speed, Knowledge, and Overall Achievement." Tyler said, "Anyone who claims the right of Tournament must have a team of five ready to fight in the battles for them. Each battle is a test of each skill. The strength and overall fights are the ones to the death or until a life debt is given."

"Life debt?" Donnie asked, "What's a life debt?"

"A life debt is an extremely sacred vow. If someone spares your life on the Changeling Planet, your life is theirs for any exchange. They may ask you to take their place in an execution, battle, or in a job. IT may also be exchanged for a vote in your favor during a challenge or trial. It's binding. Should anyone kill someone who owes a life debt, the life debt of the deceased becomes the victors." Kate explained, "Its an incredibly valuable vow."

"We can go claim that right!" Raphael said.

"Only Changelings of higher rank can claim that right." Tyler said, "We are helpless. Besides, who would we have to go against a team of changelings?"

"My sons and I would be worthy opponents." Splinter said, "We would not fail to bring Scarlett home."

"No offense to you, Splinter, but i'm sure that Scarlett has put you all on your backs and she isn't the strongest changeling out there." Tyler said, "Besides, Scarlett charged me with keeping you safe."

"You aint gonna stop me from getting my girl back. Now you're either gonna help or be shoved away for safe keeping." Raphael said as he crossed his arms, "Whats it gonna be?"

"Scarlett will kill me…" Tyler said, "You guys would have a huge battle ahead. This tournament will test you physically and mentally. I don't know how you expect to face changelings."

"Lead the way. We will handle the rest." Splinter said. Tyler let out a breath.

"Let me get us a ride." Tyler said finally, opening a communicator.

_**Oh dear... what is to happen next? **_

_**Just wait to find out ;)**_

_**(There will be another chapter posted on Saturday.)**_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**SEE YA LATER!**_


	10. Blackmailing

_**Update Saturday! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_

_**It's starting to get good!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Your highness?" A voice called. Scarlett curled into her blankets, wiping away the few tears left in her eyes.

"We will be landing in a few minutes." The voice said, "A dress is set out for you. I'll come back when we land to fetch you."

"Thank you, Gunner." Scarlett managed to say before she heard his footsteps leave. She was scheduled to meet with the council almost as soon as she landed. This was what she had been prepared to do. Face the council, be executed to save her family, and then wait for Raphael to join her one day on the other side. She sighed as she sat up. She wasn't going to give the council the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She remembered how she had been taught to never give away emotions in a battle by Master Hiroto. She let out a huff before she stood, grabbing the dress tightly in her hands and began changing.

It was a typical Changeling style dress. It had cap sleeves in a dark red with a grey bodice that ended right under her breasts. Under that was a dark red triple laid shirt. A short skirt, which ended at her knees was covered with an over skirt that varied from dark red to grey then dark red again. Scarlett fixed her bun, not wanting to seem messy or distraught. For good measure she decided to change into her Changeling form.

Changelings were much like aliens in appearance. They did not have noses, which allowed for more expressive eyes. Scarlett in this form was slightly shorter. She had purple markings around her eyes and on her arms and legs. Her hands were much more oval shaped, with four fingers. Her legs were slim in the thighs and then angled in the back to lead down to four toed feet. Her skin was a pale blue with a slight shimmer to it. She then waited, almost impatiently for a knock to come.

Scarlett allowed herself to think of Raphael and the others one more time. She hoped that the girls had just given the orb to the boys like she had requested in her note. She doubted they would have done it for themselves. Memories were finicky things and she had chosen the perfect fillers for the memories of her. Raphael would be the only one left out… And she hated herself for it. The one she loved most had the most pain involved. He would have no memory of her, or of their time together. HE would be alone… But he would be safe... A knock resounded and she brought her attention to the door. She opened it to reveal Gunner.

"Your highness, we've just landed." Gunner said, "Please take my arm. I will protect you." Scarlett placed her arm inside of his looped one. She followed him, step for step, in the direction of the unloading dock. She stood tall and proud, not allowing any to know how small and full of despair she was feeling. A guard came, stopping them for a moment to place something on Scarlett's head before they continued on. The light of the outside shone through the door which made their pace slow slightly. They walked through it to be met with a crowd much larger than she had ever seen.

"And here she is, Vizar! Princess Scarletta of the Changelings!" A voice announced. Cheers nearly made Scarlett deaf as everyone waved and whooped at her presence. She was surprised to see such a celebration happening over her trial.

"Welcome home, Princess Scarletta!" The crowd cheered. Scarlett looked up at Gunner, who shrugged slightly. He continued to lead Scarlett to a large hover vehicle that waited for her.

"If you please, Your Highness. Your Council awaits you." A guard said as he helped her into the large vehicle. As soon as she was inside, she was seated. The inside was dark until lights turned on. Sitting on the opposite end of the vehicle were five people, two men and three women, all dressed in long robes that covered all but their heads. They were each in different colors; red, blue, yellow, orange and green. All of them had a circlet on their heads. The one sitting in the middle had a circlet of gold on her forehead. The men's hair colors ranged from black to brown while the girl's hair colors varied from black to brown to bright blonde.

"Welcome back, Princess Scarletta." The middle woman, the blonde, said.

"Council." Scarlett hissed, "I assume your enjoying the festivities for my death."

"Not death." the black haired man said.

"I was summoned for trial." Scarlett snapped, "You want to say you were WRONG?"

"The trial will only occur should you not cooperate." The brunette woman said, "We have a proposition for you."

"And what could that POSSIBLY be?" Scarlett snapped.

"We ask that you marry our High General in order to unite the people under our rule again." The brunette man said. Scarlett scoffed.

"Marry?" Scarlett hissed, "Yeah, i'll do that when you run a sword through me!"

"It is either that option or we go and kill all those who know of our secret on Earth. Leaving you with the option of death or marriage after all you've known to be destroyed." The blonde said. Scarlett froze. She knew that she could not risk their lives but marriage to a High General? That would be abuse upon herself. She thought of a changeling killing Raphael and her shoulders slumped.

"Do not feel the need to send an expedition…" Scarlett whispered, "Wait to announce it… Make up a story that we fell in love if that gives you more popularity."

"As you wish, your highness." The blonde said, "Shall we go meet your fiance?" Scarlett stared out the window of the vehicle. She allowed the world to whirl by her. She was giving everything she loved up… She was giving up her body, soul, and freedom for Raphael… The car seemed to go on forever. How could she ever forget her love for Raphael? She sighed. She couldn't. She would just have to try.

_**Sneaky buttmunches...**_

_**How will this turn out? **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**BYE! **_


	11. Dealing with a Tyrant

_**2 Chapters in one day! **_

_**:D Surprise! **_

_**Lots of chapters lately. **_

_**Trust me, you'll want to stick around!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Your Highness?" Gunner asked. Scarlett looked up at the guard, her face solemn.

"Will you call me Scarlett please?" She said, "I need a friend right now."

"Of course." Gunner replied, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just shutting down, Gunner…" Scarlett whispered, "I'm being forced to marry a High General…"

"Silmar is a tyrant." Gunner whispered in her ear, "I am deeply sorry you must do this…"

"It's for my family back home…" Scarlett replied.

"You have people behind you." Gunner said quietly, "They will always stand behind you."

"Thank you, Gunner." Scarlett replied.

"Ah, Princess Scarletta!" A woman said as she bowed low, "This way. High General Silmar is awaiting your company." She lead the way for Scarletta and Gunner into a large room with a whole wall of windows that showed the beautiful capital. Scarlett kept her head down, Gunner guiding her every step. He felt such pity for her.

"No, I want all of our troops to be fitted with the newest armor." A voice said, "I don't care how much the cost. If our troops can't defend against lasers, then they can't conquer." A man turned to reveal a tall changeling with short brown hair. His skin was covered in healed scars, with one across his cheek. On his forehead he wore a large golden circlet, which made his golden eyes stand out. His robes were layered in red and gold, with armor plates on his chest and shoulders along with elbows and knees.

"Do not disturb me for a while." He replied into the com device he had been talking to.

"High General Silmar, this is Princess Scarletta and her personal guard, Gunner." The woman said.

"Princess, you look radiant." Silmar said as he crossed the room to take Scarlett's hand. She looked less than pleased when he kissed it.

"You may leave." Silmar said. The woman hurried out of the room, leaving Silmar, Scarlett, and Gunner alone.

"You are dismissed too." Silmar said to Gunner.

"Only my Princess releases me." Gunner replied. He looked at Scarlett who nodded once.

"I shall be only a call away." Gunner said then bowed, leaving the room. The silence ensued for a moment.

"Now that the others are gone, might we discuss a few things to get our stories straight?" Silmar said, releasing her hand.

"I expect you have a list of expectations a mile long." Scarlett spat, "Most disgusting scumbags do."

"Such speech is forbidden in front of me." Silmar said, "I expect you to be a good wife; silent, loyal, and obedient."

"You'll be highly disappointed then." Scarlett replied, "I will not sacrifice my beliefs and behaviors to make things more pleasant for you."

"Don't be so cross." Silmar replied, "I do not wish to marry a little pathetic exile."

"And I don't want to marry a slimy egotistical maniac." Scarlett snapped, "In disappointment, we are equals."

"You'll have to learn to control that tongue of yours." Silmar snarled.

"Bite me. You cannot force me to remain quiet." Scarlett snapped again, "I don't care how powerful or tough you THINK you are, but I will not relent my mind to your will."

"Stupid girl." Silmar said, "I can have everyone you've ever known killed."

"And I shall kill you before you dare breath a word." Scarlett threatened, "You cannot win against me."

"I have a good ten years on you." Silmar hissed.

"And I have an ability greater than just communication." Scarlett replied, "You would do well to do your research before threatening me. I'm your ticket to the throne."

"Smart girl." Silmar commented, "I commend you for realizing what all this is for."

"Then you know that if I die, you lose the throne." Scarlett said, "Marriage or no." Silmar groaned.

"I know the formalities." HE spat.

"I'm sure you do." Scarlett replied.

"Silence." Silmar said, "Shall we just say that you complete me and I cannot live my life without your charm?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Scarlett snapped.

"Then leave my sight." Silmar said, "GALAXIA!" The woman from earlier came inside and curtsied followed closely by Gunner.

"Yes, General?" She asked.

"Escort Princess Scarletta back to her chambers. I wish to continue my work. Till later, my Princess." Silmar said, "I shall see you later at the palace." Scarlett stormed towards the door, followed frantically by Galaxia and calmly by Gunner. When they reached the teleporter, Scarlett had her arms crossed and her back towards the door.

"Have a good day, your highness." Galaxia said. They disappeared then appeared back in the palace. Scarlett didn't say a word until they reached her suite.

"I HAVE TO MARRY THAT-THAT SLIME HEAP!?" Scarlett screeched, "SO STUPID!"

"I told you he was a tyrant." Gunner said, "I am deeply sorry, Scarlett."

"I have done NOTHING wrong in my life! Why am I being punished?" Scarlett demanded.

"Would you like me to go fetch you something?" Gunner asked.

"I would like some food, if you don't mind finding someone to get some." Scarlett said, "It's going to be a long week…"

"There should be a messenger here in a moment to relay the event schedule to us." Gunner said. Scarlett sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Gunner, do you think my family is alright?" She asked.

"You need not fear, Scarlett." Gunner said, "I will dispatch a group of soldiers, whom we can trust, to protect them when this begins to go into full swing."

"That would mean the world to me, Gunner." Scarlett replied, "Thank you."

"It is my honor, Scarlett." Gunner said. A knock came at the door.

"Who's there?" Gunner asked. The door opened to reveal a guard in full uniform.

"Your highness, a young girl is being tormented in the courtyard. Silmar's men are accusing her of horrible things." The guard said.

"Thank you. I shall be there in a moment." Scarlett said, walking towards the door. Gunner followed closely in her footsteps, allowing her to make a hasty trip. Three large men were surrounding a young blonde snow leopard girl. She was beautiful. She was holding a small bundle of food in her arms.

"Thief!" One man snapped.

"I am no thief!" The girl hissed.

"There you are!" Scarlett said as she walked over to the guards and girl, "I sent you for that food a while ago! What kept you?"

"This is your errand girl?" The guard demanded.

"Yes, now be gone the lot of you! You are harassing my messenger!" Scarlett snapped, "Or shall I report to Silmar that you are harassing his fiance's servant? GET!" The men hurried off, leaving the girl with Scarlett and Gunner.

"Come now." Scarlett said, keeping her act up as she led the girl back to her chambers. When they arrived inside, Scarlett relaxed.

"Your highness… I cannot thank you enough for saving me." the snow leopard girl said.

"Please, there is no need. Sit and eat. I can see you are hungry." Scarlett said.

"Thank you, your highness." The girl said as she sat on the floor, beginning to eat.

"Whats your name?" Scarlett asked.

"Riki, your highness." The girl replied.

"Well, Riki." Scarlett said, "Are the accusations of your thievery true?"

"No, your highness." Riki replied, "I was given this food by the head chef of your kitchen. They saw me with the bundle and accused me of stealing."

"I believe you." Scarlett said, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes, your highness." Riki replied, "I am here by myself. I do have a short job with one of the rogue merchants in the old hanger. I'll be heading back home soon."

"Well, go with my blessings." Scarlett said. Riki stood up, smiling as she bundled the rest of her food up.

"Thank you, your highness." She said, "I am in your debt."

"Return home." Scarlett said, "Do what I cannot. That shall be payment enough."

"Goodbye your highness." Riki said.

"Hold on." Scarlett said then turned to Gunner, "Make one of your men escort her to the hanger. I do not want that incident to repeat itself."

"Yes, Scarlett." Gunner said then typed into his communication cuff. Riki bowed once again, smiling.

"I hope that you bring balance to this planet." Riki said, "It's been at war with itself long enough."

"Thank you, Riki." Scarlett said. When Riki left, she felt herself drop.

"Is there anything I can fetch for you, Scarlett?" Gunner asked.

"Nothing for now, Gunner." Scarlett replied, "Id like to be alone for a while. Enjoy a while to yourself."

"Of course." Gunner said, "I shall return later."

"Thank you." Scarlett said. When Gunner left, Scarlett looked out the window to the city. She desperately wanted to escape, to leave and never return. Perhaps she could take her family to another planet… Somewhere far away. She shook the thought away. They would kill them on sight…

"Nothing to do…" Scarlett said as she moved to sit in the chair nearest the window.

_**Getting close to the amazing things I have for this story. **_

_**Thanks for sticking with the set up. **_

_**Also, Guest appearance by Skipper917's OC, Riki. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story guys!**_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**BYE!**_


	12. Rescue Party

_**3 Chapters in one day! **_

_**:D **_

_**You guys are getting spoiled!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"I must thank you, Saba." Tyler said, "We appreciate the lift." The changeling in the seat that Tyler's hand was on turned. He was tan skinned, dark hair and eyes that seemed to change different colors. They had just been picked up by Saba, who was a rogue changeling pilot who was always on call for his allies, and were racing towards the Changeling Planet.

"Are you kidding?" Saba said, "It's about time someone goes and stands up to those no good Councilmen. They have been a nuisance since Queen Celestia and Chase were killed. I'm just sorry it took three days for me to reach you."

"It's alright, Saba." Tyler said, "We appreciate your speed."

"My pleasure." Saba replied, "It's quite a surprise too! I've never seen giant turtles working with a changeling before."

"Its a long story." Tyler said. He looked back to see his fellow travelers finding ways to keep themselves busy. Donatello was sitting with April, taking about some sort of mechanical device as she listened intently while playing with his bandanna ties. Mikey was attempting to lift Georgia and Lilly's spirits with his playful antics. This got them to laugh some but they were down again within a few minutes. Leonardo and Splinter were mediating with Kate, trying to formulate a plan quietly. The only one not joining in was Raphael, who was watching out the window. Tyler walked over to Raphael.

"You're worried." Tyler said. Raphael looked over at Tyler with a glare.

"You are too." Raphael commented, "She's been gone for three more days than us… And we've been traveling for almost a week." Tyler put a hand on Raphael's shoulder. Raphael shrugged it off, tensing.

"She will be fine." Tyler said, "She's a smart girl, my sister. She'll find a way out of the mess she's in. I'm more concerned for us at this moment."

"Why?" Raphael demanded, "We are top notch fighters. We've faced Kraang and mutants and psychics. Besides, nothing will stop me from bringing Scarlett home."

"It will take more than determination to win this fight." Tyler said, "Changelings are stronger, faster, and smarter. This will be a fight for your life."

"Who cares?" Raphael spat, "I'm not letting her go." Tyler chuckled slightly, smirking.

"You are a perfect match for my sister." Tyler said, "Stubborn as a Mule."

"Hey Cloud!" Saba called, "We're coming up on Changeling Space! We might want to get a shield and cloaking up! Katelyn that means you too!"

"Coming." Tyler said as he went to the co pilot seat.

"Why do they call you Cloud, Ty?" Kate asked as she walked over to the seat.

"I had to change my name. Tyler is a very earth like name. Cloud is what Gunner named me."

"Gunner?" Mikey asked, "Who's Gunner?"

"He's my adoptive father. He's actually with Scarlett right now." Tyler said, "It would be wise for you guys to call me Cloud when we land."

"Of course." Splinter said, "Secrecy is a skill we have mastered."

"You all may want to get suited up." Tyler said, "There is a fitted atmosphere suit for each of you. Simple device, the girls can help you." The turtles pulled out small packages, each with "Atmosphere Replicator" written on them. They pulled out a small round device that had straps that looked like it strapped cross wise on their chests along with a strap that would go around their torso horizontally. Lillian helped Mikey into the device, smiling as she tightened the straps. The others followed their example, all getting it except for Raphael. Georgia came to assist him, helping to get it correct.

"Scarlett would kill me if I didn't take care of you." Georgia said quietly, "I wont let a little atmosphere stop you."

"Thanks." Raphael said, "Scarlett spoke highly of you."

"Scarlett was like my mother for years." Georgia said, "She never let me go without anything I needed. She even worked extra hard to make sure we all got what we needed and even some of what we wanted."

"She does that." Raphael said.

"Scarlett is the strongest person I know." Georgia said, "If you're mad at her, please forgive her… She's a protector… That's all she knows." Raphael didn't reply.

"To think that Alice did this… It's unthinkable… I mean Scarlett practically raised her…" Georgia said, "She made sure Alice had everything she wanted and needed… She loved her like the mother Alice lost did… She was like her mother…"

"She'll get a nice few bruises if I see her again." Raphael snapped, "Scarlett deserves better."

"She's got better." Georgia said with a smile.

"Alright!" Saba called, "We're going to land in a hanger that is just for us rogues. Make sure to keep close! We need to keep a low profile." The turtles readied themselves as they landed, Raphael in the lead. Tyler came beside him, standing with authority. When the doors opened, a busy hanger was in view, revealing all sorts of people walking by, along with many creatures. Saba made his way to the front, smiling as he strolled out of his ship.

"Saba!" A man called. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. He wore a long trench coat that covered a simple outfit, almost like the one in Leo's favorite show, Space Heroes.

"Hey, Tarik." Saba replied, "Can you make sure my ship is fueled and up to par. I might have to make a quick getaway."

"Not a problem." Tarik replied, "Cloud, you're looking well. I see you've been taking to your duties."

"I have." Tyler replied, "Has there been any news lately?"

"News?" Tarik said, "You're kidding me! The whole planet is a buzz about the return of Princess Scarletta!"

"I thought she might have made it here before us." Tyler replied, "Any news of why she returned?"

"Don't be spouting it off, but I heard some of the High General's men talk about an arranged marriage. Said something about uniting the planet." Tarik said, "Said she didn't seem happy."

"Would you be if you were arranged to be married to Silmar?" Saba replied.

"No, I reckon I wouldn't be." Tarik said, "They're supposed to make the official announcement today. Bet she ain't happy about that."

"I would assume not." Tyler said, "She's had a tendency to show her emotions well."

"You guys should find some cover. Seeing a guard in the Rouge Hanger is mighty bad business." Tarik said, "What are you here to do?"

"Official business." Tyler replied, "But thanks for the heads up on the announcement."

"You're welcome, Cloud." Tarik said, "Protection on you."

"And on you." Cloud said.

"Better hurry." Tarik said, "Announcement should be in an hour."

"Of course." Saba said, "Let's go." Saba led the group through the hanger, ignoring the looks he got from his fellow rogues. They reached the city in time to see the gorgeous sun shining bright over the planet. The city was futuristic, hover vehicles flying in every direction as the light shined against silver and glass buildings.

"Let's head towards the palace." Tyler said. The others followed, taking in the sights as they looked around Vizar.

"It's amazing." Donnie breathed.

"Shut up." Raphael replied, "We're not here to admire the scenery."

"Chill, Raph." Leo said, "This is his thing."

"Whatever." Raphael replied. Donnie looked down towards his feet in embarrassment, only looking back up when April's hand grabbed and Cloud led them through the different streets, making their way closer to the palace when large screens began to appear with the Changeling symbol on them.

"Stop." Tyler said, "They're about to make an announcement." A simple Anthem played before the head Councilwoman appeared.

"People of Vizar!" She greeted, "We hope to not be interrupting your day, however we have an important announcement!" Raphael glared at the screen, soon seeing the screen seemingly go in half. One have had the council woman remaining while the other had a moving image of and armored changeling with his arms around a beautiful changeling girl. Raphael's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful blue eyes she had.

"Scarlett?" Raphael whispered. The others looked up in surprise as they saw Scarlett in her changeling form.

"Our High General, the Great Silmar, and our beautiful lost Princess, Princess Scarletta, are to be married by the end of the month." The Councilwoman said, "We wish to unite all the people of Vizar and lead our people into a bright and wondrous new future."

"Liars." Saba said, "They only wish to stop the rebellion."

"We shall release more details as they arise. Be sure to celebrate our High General's and Princess' new Engagement." The Councilwoman said, "Here is a personal message from the happy new couple." The whole screen zoomed in on Silmar and Scarlett, who were so close that it made Raphael's hands turn to fists.

"Thank you, Councilwoman. We hope you all enjoy the festivities of our soon to be wedding." Silmar said, "I hope to unite all of our people, military and civilian alike, with a new future. I cannot wait to marry my dearest Princess Scarletta." HE kissed Scarlett's cheek, which made Raphael nearly blow a casket. Leo put a hand on his should to stop him.

"Thank you all for your warm welcome to me from my lost state." Scarlett said, "I am excited to share the celebration of our love with you. I hope that this will help improve our way of life along with our way to the future. Peace be with you."

"Scarlett…" Raphael whispered.

"She's heart broken." Donnie said, "Her eyes say more than she does."

"Return to your duties." The councilwoman said as she reappeared, "Protection on you all." The screen returned to the changeling symbol and then they began to turned towards the group.

"We need to split up." He said, "Saba, will you take the girls with you and go to our friends? I need to make sure they are safe until we give the word that we have her."

"Of course." Saba said, "This way."

"Be safe." April said as she kissed Donatello's cheek. Lilly and Kate both hugged their boys, releasing them to go over towards Saba. Georgia smiled at them all, waving gently.

"Alright, Let's go." Tyler said as he led them through an alley way, "We won't stop till we reach the palace."

"Hai." The boys said as they followed after Tyler, Splinter bringing up the rear.

**_Oh boy it's getting interesting. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoy what i've got coming up!_**

**_Review and Follow for more! _**

**_BYE!_**


	13. Claim to Right of Tournament

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Update Saturdays! **_

_**I hope you all liked the updates last week! **_

_**Thanks for continuing to read!**_

_**About to get really exciting!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Scarlett immediately stepped away from Silmar the moment that the red "live broadcast" sign was off. Silmar scowled at her, knowing full well she was glaring right back.

"Do you have something on your mind, your highness?" Silmar asked.

"Hoping I didn't catch some virus." Scarlett spat, "Can't make my skin stop crawling in disgust."

"Well force it." Silmar said as he grasp her arm, "We have two weeks till we wed and I expect an heir soon after."

"We shall see." Scarlett replied as she removed his hand, walking towards the exit.

"Get back here! I'm speaking to you." Silmar snarled. Gunner appeared, getting between Scarlett and Silmar.

"Out of my way, Soldier." Silmar ordered.

"She is my charge and your ruler." Gunner replied, "No one touches her unless she allows it."

"She's my fiance, you worthless rat." Silmar roared, "Now move!" Silmar suddenly was on the ground. Scarlett shook her wrist to get her fingers loose again.

"No one speaks to my guards, servants, or friends in such a manner." Scarlett said, "NO ONE. Gunner, I wish to go to my next engagement. Escort me." Gunner quickly led her out of the room where he pulled out a small hologram with a schedule.

"Next you have your meal, then there is your wardrobe fitting along with your dressing for your appearance in the Changeling Court." Gunner said, "I must say that was a beautiful hit, Scarlett."

"Thank you." Scarlett said, "It felt better than it looked."

HOURS LATER…

"We do not acknowledge your reservations about such matters." The councilwoman said, "We merely state in our laws that all Rouge Merchants must surrender their ships to serve Vizar." A male changeling stood in chains in front of the council and Scarlett, who had joined them for her first court appearance.

"Not when Queen Celestial was alive!" The Changeling argued, "We haven't broken any laws! They're OUR ships! We paid in full for them! Built them from nuts and bolts."

"SILENCE!" The councilwoman said, "You surrender your ship to the Vizar Military and that is-"

"Stop." Scarlett said as she stood to speak.

"Your Highness?" The councilwoman asked.

"As Acting monarch, I say this man is free to go. He may keep his ship. As long as no illegal activity is occurring, he has every right to keep his vessel. Case Dismissed." Scarlett announced and then sat down. The guards released the changeling, him falling to his hands and knees.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said, "Long Live Princess Scarletta!"

"You may go." The councilwoman said. The changeling was escorted out and the council turned towards Scarlett.

"Leave the political matters to our knowledgeable and capable hands." One of the councilman said.

"I know the laws." Scarlett said, "I shall rule what I believe to be right. Unless that is too much for you, Council, of which I shall take my immediate leave."

"Very well." The head councilwoman said, "Whatever you believe is correct, your Highness."

"High General Silmar presents the next Case!" A changeling announced. Silmar entered the trial room, kneeling before the council and Scarlett.

"I bring to your attention a break in at the palace. I found five strange ruffians attempting to break into the innermost palace looking for our beloved Princess." Silmar said, "I demand they be executed for treason immediately."

"Bring them before us." The council said. Ten guards began walking in, carrying figures in between every two of them. They shoved them down before Scarlett stood, her eyes wide.

"LET US GO YOU STUPID DUNCES!" Raphael roared.

"SILENCE!" The council said. They all looked up and saw Scarlett, they're eyes wide and excited as smiles appeared. Before they could say a word, Scarlett lifted a finger to her mouth.

"Council, I demand immediate execution to protect my fiance." Silmar said, "They have done damage to our walls."

"Very well." The councilwoman said, "I declare-"

"STOP." Scarlett ordered. Everyone looked to her.

"My love, what is-" Silmar began.

"Save your breath." Scarlett replied, "These are my friends."

"From Earth?" Silmar asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thats none of your concern where they are from." Scarlett said, "Your men need to STAND DOWN. They are NO THREAT to our people!"

"Their weapons suggest otherwise!" Silmar replied gesturing to the turtles, "I am protecting my people. I move that these creatures be destroyed!"

"All in favor?" The head council woman asked. She looked at Scarlett with a sly grin. She knew that these were the ones Scarlett wanted to protect. Scarlett panicked, what could she do?

"Scarlett." Gunner whispered urgently into her ear, "Claim your Right of Tournament." Scarlett turned to Gunner with a fearful expression. She knew what the Right of Tournament was…

"If you don't they will be certain to die. They have a chance in the arena." Scarlett bit her lip then took a deep breath. Before The council had raised their hands, she raised her voice.

"I, Princess Scarletta of the Changelings, so claim the RIGHT OF TOURNAMENT!" She exclaimed. The council stopped, which also made Silmar turn to her, a look of hatred in his eyes. The room filled with murmurs and gasps as the council spoke amongst themselves. Then the head Councilwoman spoke.

"You have no fighters." She said.

"I have five warriors under my command!" Scarlett replied, "These turtles and their father! They will be my participants!"

"You have no team of changeling supporters!" She replied, clearly running out of options.

"We have a healer, a messenger, a scouter, and guards! We have all of the requirements!" Scarlett called, "I demand my Right to Tournament! Refusal of my claim shall immediately cause you to forfeit all of my demands to me." The audience cheered and hollered for their Princess. Scarlett jumped over the separating glass, landing to walk to her friends.

"Release my warriors!" Scarlett ordered, "Or face treason for breaking the rules of conduct towards Tournament Participants!" The guards released their prisoners.

"Name your participants." The Councilwoman said after she let out a breath.

"I choose Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter!" Scarlett announced, "For my supporters I chose Lillian, Roxanne, Katelyn, April, Gunner, and Cloud!" The crowd cheered again, drowning out any opposition.

"Name your participants!" Scarlett said.

"We name Silmar, Bristan, Cyton, Isil, and Reaper." The council woman said. Some of the crowd cheered. Scarlett knew the names well. They were Tournament champions who had never been defeated. This was going to be a challenge.

"And we the council shall be the support!" The council woman announced. The same cheers echoed through the chamber.

"Guards, prepare the Council's tournament suite. We shall begin our Tournament tomorrow after dawn." The council announced, "Court Dismissed." The council left, signaling the crowd to leave as well. Silmar came up to Scarlett, where his face was revealed to be twisted in anger.

"I shall have my crown." Silmar hissed.

"We shall see." Scarlett snapped. He stormed off, followed by his guards. Gunner bowed to the group.

"Let us head to our quarters." He said. Everyone followed him, Scarlett keeping her distance from the others. Gunner lifted his hands, then clapped them together, transporting them to a large room decorated in gold with turquoise and red banners and doors lined the walls of the room each having specific labels on them. Five of them had the labels of the tests they would perform; spirit, strength, knowledge, speed, and overall. Another room was labeled "Medical Bay" while another was labeled "Guards". The remaining four were labeled "Head of Team", "Replenishments", "Bathroom", and "Supporters".

The girls were waiting there for them, rushing over when they saw them but was stopped when Scarlett shoved Tyler away from herself, an angry look on her face.

"ARE YOU STUPID TYLER?" Scarlett screamed.

"What?" Tyler demanded.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ PLAY STUPID!" Scarlett roared, "I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT THEM! YOU JUST LED THEM HERE TO BE SLAUGHTERED!"

"Don't you start on my case." Tyler replied, "You didn't tell me that you were being courted!"

"I-" Scarlett said, "I didn't want you to stop me from saving them!"

"Well we're here now." Tyler replied, "No complaining."

"And you're going to take them back the way you came." Scarlett snapped, "All of them. Right now.

"No." Tyler said harshly, "Nobody is going to die. Besides, you know better than I that once you're a participant you are forbidden to leave the planet."

"We did end up getting our shells handed to us." Leo said, "How are we supposed to win?"

"Scarlett and I were taught a secret Changeling Art when we were young, long lost from the minds of the Changelings due to the technological advances we have achieved." Tyler said, "This art, I assume, is forgotten by almost all changelings but a select few, all of which are either in this room or preparing if they are called. I had almost forgotten about it myself until I met with one of our allies." Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Power Bonds." She whispered.

"Power what?" Donnie asked.

"Power Bonds. It is the combination of mental and physical transfers. With this ability, we are able to communicate to the other person through thoughts alone. This also allows us to lend our strengths to the person. For example, Leo, would you mind being my assistant?" Scarlett explained. Leo stood, coming close to her. She touched her hand to his, which made Leo shake slightly. After a moment, he looked at his body.

"Tyler, would you mind attacking Leo?" Scarlett asked. Tyler nodded then charged Leo. Suddenly, faster than anyone had ever seen, Leo moved out of the way, hitting Tyler on the back to knock him to the ground. Tyler went down HARD. Leo stared in wonder at his hands then looked in amazement at Scarlett. The other were watching in amazement at Scarlett as well.

"The transfer combines not only Leo's mind to mine but also combines our strength and abilities. Leo had faster reflexes, stronger attacks, and was able to calculate distance in an instant." Scarlett said, "Power Bonds have been extremely useful in the past."

"Our allies have used this bond as a way to ensure victory in their objectives in the past." Tyler said, "They still use it even now."

"Are there any limitations to this ability?" Splinter asked, clearly interested.

"Only one transfer can happen at a time for each person. In order to have another changeling's abilities be used, the first transfer must end before the next begins." Scarlett replied.

"This could be a useful technique." Splinter replied, "How shall we face this?"

"Lillian will not participate in a Power Bond." Scarlett said then before Lillian could protest she continued, "Lillian is our healer. She'll need all her strength when the battles are over. We need to assign everyone to their challenge."

"I'm the fastest!" Lillian argued, "Let me take care of ONE power bond."

"No." Scarlett replied firmly, "We don't have another experienced healer like you. We need you to be at full strength at all times. Especially during and after battles."

"It would be wise if we knew exactly what we were getting into." Splinter said.

"There are five challenges. They can go in any order but usually the Overall challenge is last." Gunner said, "Although sometimes this particular test goes first."

"What does each test entail?" Donnie asked.

"The Overall is a test of the other four skills combined. The Spirit challenge is all about the spirit of the participant. During this test, the participants are given the ability to use their spirits to fight. It is not for the weak spirited." Gunner said, "The Knowledge test is by far the most complicated. Both Participants are given one hour to create something that will defeat a monster to revive the key to a door. The first participate in the door, wins."

"The strength challenge is the most obvious. It is a battle till the death. Easily it is the most entertaining to watch but it is brutal." Tyler said.

"The last test is the Speed challenge." Scarlett said, "Its almost like a race to collect the items that are chosen beforehand. It is like a quick scavenger hunt. However, once the items have been collected, there is a battle to get to your opponent and place a small device on them."

"These sound like a fair challenge." Splinter said, "We must decide who shall do which challenge, my sons."

"If you don't mind, Master Splinter." Scarlett said, "I would like to assign everyone to a challenge and to who they will be paired with for the Power Bond."

"You are the one who has knowledge of these events and abilities." Splinter said, "You may choose whom you wish." Scarlett bowed then turned to the others.

"Leo is going to be the Overall Participant." Scarlett said, "I shall be your bonder. Mikey, you'll be our speed Participant. I'm going to also be your bonder."

"Don't take too much on, Scarlett." Tyler said, "You'll wear yourself out."

"Does it take energy from you?" Splinter asked. Raphael looked at Scarlett.

"It takes energy from me yes, but no lasting effects. Nothing more than the battle itself would cause." Scarlett replied, "I will sleep and eat in between battles."

"If it causes no harm, then we shall permit it." Splinter replied.

"Next we'll have Donnie as our Knowledge participant. Georgia will be your bonder." Scarlett continued, "Splinter, I'm putting you as the Spirit Participant. I will be your bonder as well." Splinter nodded as did the rest.

"Raph, you'll be our strength Participant." Scarlett said, looking into Raphael's eyes for the first time, "Kate will be your bonder."

"Do you have a job for me?" Roxy asked.

"You're our scouter and messenger." Scarlett replied, "I need you to be my eyes and ears."

"Will do." Roxy said.

"Tyler and Gunner shall be guards and protection detail." Scarlett said, "Will that be enough?"

"We have an additional guard per participant." Gunner said, "Our allies have graciously given us the support we need."

"Good." Scarlett said, "April, I'm going to ask that you help Lilly. She'll need an assistant. We could use some help with ideas during the tests too." April nodded.

"We will have two tests per day except for the final day. I hope the order is posted soon." Scarlett said.

"I have it now, Scarlett." Gunner said as he pulled out a small device that popped up a hologram. He handed it to Scarlett who examined it carefully.

"The first test is Spirit and the second is Overall. The third is a combination tag team of knowledge and speed. The final is strength." Scarlett said, "We need to prepare for such. We must be in the arena's waiting area at dawn. Now lets all get some rest." Everyone got up, the girls going to their partners to head to their rooms or to the kitchen. The last in the room were Raphael and Scarlett.

"Don't think I don't know that it was your stubbornness that led everyone here." Scarlett replied, "I'm furious with you."

"You just LEFT." Raphael spat, "I'm the furious one."

"Stubborn, shell brained dummy." Scarlett replied. Raphael scoffed then disappeared into his room. Scarlett turned to her room. Before she touched the door, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"He is right." Splinter said.

"You all have a chance to die… All because he couldn't let go." Scarlett replied.

"You did what you believed was right." Splinter said, "You made the necessary sacrifice to save those who you cared deeply for. Although I wish you had not done it in such a deceptive way, I admire your courage to do what you thought was necessary. Do not be discouraged by that. However, he lost more than just someone in his family. Raphael was losing the person he has connected with completely, on levels that even his brothers cannot fill. Levels that only you and I understand. He was worried about you. Do not forget that you and him are connected and your misery became his."

"I… I suppose you're right. But how could he act so rashly? Didn't he think about the dangers and consequences?" Scarlett asked.

"While Raphael may be known for making rash and dangerous decisions, he followed the others as well. Everyone was ready to take the risks necessary for bringing you home." Splinter replied, "It is a risk I would have taken in an instant if there had been a chance to save my Tang Shen and Miwa." Scarlett looked down at the ground, sighing as she let the words kick in.

"You are right, Sensei." Scarlett said.

"There will be a time where you must mend the wound you have caused. Raphael cares for you deeply. Talk to him and he will understand." Splinter answered.

"I don't think he will listen to anything I have to say for a while…"

"Give Raphael some time." Splinter said, "HE is struggling with emotions he does not recognize."

"Of course." Scarlett replied, "Good night, Master Splinter."

"Good night, my daughter." Splinter said. Scarlett entered her room, closing her door quietly behind her. It was a lovely room filled with a dresser, a wardrobe, a large bed, and a desk. She would need the computer desk. However at this moment, she merely changed into her turtle form and crawled onto the bed. She wouldn't be sleeping but the familiar form and laying down helped her. She would need plenty of rest before tomorrow. She had two tests to do tomorrow, back to back. Granted she would have a few hours in between them but they would be difficult challenges.

Scarlett found an extra pillow besides the one under her head, wrapping her arms around it tightly. It was a very poor substitute for her Raphie but with what had happened, with her leaving him and then snapping at him like that, she knew it could be a pretty good amount of time before he spoke to her again.

She sighed, her grip growing tighter on the pillow. It was too soft… Too squishy to even be close to her hot head… It was too cold to be his body. She had messed up… She felt colder than ever, realizing that she had hurt Raphael in the worst way by leaving him. She knew sleep would evade her and later, if she couldn't get to sleep, she would go see Lillian, who would definitely be able to get her to sleep.

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**The boys are going to be fighting in a Tournament! **_

_**The rest of the story is gonna be AWESOME! **_

_**Thanks for following!**_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**See ya later!**_


	14. Work it out

_**Another chapter for you guys!**_

_**It's good stuff!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Scarlett sighed as she rolled onto her back. Nobody had disturbed her, but sleep continued to evade her. Splinter had caused her thoughts to go towards her actions. How stupid could she have been? She acted ungrateful for her almost rescue. She had broken a promise to Raphael, and now she was going to be paying for it for a long time. A quiet knock resounded through her room.

"Who's there?" She asked. She heard the door open then close, the lock clicking. She sat up, looking at Raphael half hidden in the dark of her room next to her door. There was a good minute of two of silence before he broke it.

"I should be pissed at you." He hissed. Scarlett didn't speak as she looked at the ground.

"You know that right?" Raphael demanded, "I _should_ be mad. I _should_ be yelling and screaming at you. I _should_ hate you right now."

"You have every right." Scarlett replied quietly. She saw Raphael clench his fists.

"Do you know what i've been doing for the past twenty or so minutes?" Raphael asked.

"What?" Scarlett replied, looking right into his eyes.

"I was pulled aside by Gunner during my furious pummeling of the punching bag. Do ya wanna know what he said?" Raphael said.

"I guess..." Scarlett replied quietly.

"Gunner told me about how much you've been crying." Raphael replied, "Told me how much you've hated yourself for leaving even though ya did it to protect us. He says ya cried yourself to sleep every night, that you've had nightmares... Is that true?"

"Raphie… I…" She began then curled up into the fetal position. She started crying, which made Raphael instantly rush over, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh…" Raphael whispered, "Don't cry."

"I messed up…" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry… I was scared... I couldn't let you get hurt…"

"It's okay." Raphael said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Scarlett blubbered, "I LEFT… I hurt you in a way worse than physical pain… I… I'm so SORRY… I…"

"Scarlett…" Raphael whispered. She buried her face in his chest.

"I messed up…" She cried, "I know you can probably never forgive me… I know that you probably wont trust me again… But PLEASE don't hate me… I… I don't want you to hate me… Being within arms length of you and not feeling your love has been a nightmare… I'm SO SORRY…" Raphael closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Raphael felt like he had a right to hate her. He had been angry, he had been hurt, but he tried to think, like Donnie did. Scarlett was protective, much like Raphael, and she was protecting Raphael and his brothers… He then took a hand, placing it under her chin and bringing her face up. She looked at him with a confused look, her eyes filled with tears. She tried to look away but Raphael kept pulling her face back to look right at him.

"I beg for forgiveness…" Scarlett sobbed, "Please, Raphie… Please say you'll forgive me… I… I don't want us to be done…" Raphael pressed his lips to hers urgently. He pulled her close, crushing her against his body.

"I'm sorry." Raphael said. Scarlett looked up in surprise.

"What?" Scarlett gasped, "Why are you sorry?"

"You were always concerned about me. You did this FOR me. I understand that now. I forgive you, babe. I don't want us to ever think we can do things on our own in these matters ever again. I LOVE YOU." Scarlett shook with another round of sobs, crushing herself more into Raphael and crying against his chest. Raphael kissed the top of her head, trailing his fingers up and down her sides.

"Raphie?" Scarlett whispered when she went still.

"Yes?" Raph replied.

"Can we stay together tonight?" Scarlett asked, "I… I don't want to be alone…" Raphael chuckled slightly then kissed her forehead.

"When can I ever sleep without you?" Raphael asked softly, "Of course." Scarlett kissed his plastron, trailing the kisses up to the base of his throat. He chuckled before he spun her, positioning her shell to his chest. He took out her bun delicately, then buried his face in her hair. She smelled just as wonderful as always. She relaxed in his arms, feeling his warmth surround her as she laid down together.

"We're going to be okay." Raphael whispered. Scarlett positioned one of his arms to rest against her collar bone and shoulders. She kissed the arm gently then pushed herself against his chest.

"I know." Scarlett said, "I believe that."

"Never try to face challenges alone…" Raphael said, "I want us to rely on each other."

"Us against the world." Scarlett replied then yawned.

"Go to sleep, babe." Raphael said, "Tomorrow is a big day."

"I'm still sorry." Scarlett said.

"You'll make it up to me somehow." Raphael chuckled, "You always do."

"I love you, Raphie." Scarlett whispered. Raphael kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too." Raphael replied.

_**Yay for our power couple!**_

_**I like having stuff like this for them. **_

_**They don't ALWAYS yell at each other. **_

_**They make stuff work. **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

_**Thanks for following the story you guys! **_

_**Especially if you've been here since Ninja Fire. **_

_**You guys rock!**_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**SEE YA LATER!**_


	15. The Calm before the Storm

_**Alright guys! **_

_**Here's your update. **_

_**Sorry for not more action but It's really been a busy week so this is what I've got. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

A knock roused Scarlett. She moaned as she untangled the snoring beast's arms from around her to go open the door. Gunner blinked a few times in surprise at Scarlett's turtle form before he cleared his throat.

"It's time to wake up for breakfast, Your Highness." Gunner said.

"Thank you, Gunner." Scarlett said, "Is there breakfast ready?"

"It's about five minutes till finished." Gunner answered.

"Alright. I'll wake up the beast." Scarlett said with a smile.

"Your Highness?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I am glad to see you smiling." Gunner said, "I will do all in my power to keep your family safe."

"Thank you, Gunner." Scarlett said, "I'm sure you have other things to attend to."

"Yes." He replied, "Enjoy your breakfast." He turned to go perform some of his other duties as Scarlett closed the door. She went over to the bedside, smiling softly as she watched Raphael snore in bed. He was sprawled out now, probably moved because of her untangling herself. She sat down next to him, leaned over, and kissed him. She felt herself flip to the side of the bed she woke up on and found herself being nuzzled, Raphael's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Teddy bear." She teased.

"Shuddup." Raphael mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Your five minutes is like five hours." Scarlett replied, smiling.

"So?" Raphael muttered.

"Well time to get up." Scarlett said as she tried to sit up, "I've got to get dressed and you've got to go eat."

"Be my guest." Raphael said, grinning. Scarlett raised a brow at him before getting off the bed, grabbing his shell and hauling him to his feet. He grunted his disapproval before he grabbed his mask to tie it on. He continued to put his gear on as Scarlett went over to the wardrobe to pick out a dress. She looked through before she felt Raphael's hand guide hers towards a deep emerald dress. She looked over at him, smiling.

"Going to be my royal dresser huh?" Scarlett asked with a grin.

"Mean Green machines." Raphael replied as he kissed her head, "Get dressed. I'll see you out there." Scarlett smiled as she watched him go. She took the dress off the rack and set it out on the bed.

Meanwhile the others were dishing up their food, Mikey immediately eating while the others were more cautious. Raphael soon picked up the same speed as Mikey, making the others soon join them.

"Not bad for alien food." Mikey said.

"Best delicacies in the world." Lilly chirped.

"How are you holding up, Leo?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine." Leo replied, "I got enough sleep last night."

"Well, you'll all need to look your best for the tournament." Tyler said, "We have some custom armor for you."

"Can't have any of us looking any less than royalty." A voice said. Everyone looked over to see Scarlett in her changeling form in a beautiful fitted emerald gown with silver accents. Raphael's eyes widened slightly and Mikey shoved him over towards her.

"It was YOUR pick." Scarlett teased, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I've never really seen you in something like this before." Raphael admitted, pushing a stray hair from her face, "Looks great."

"Will you just kiss her already?" Mikey gushed. Raphael turned his head to glare at Mikey before Scarlett brought his face back to kiss him. Everyone clapped, laughing loudly at Raphael's red cheeks.

"So how will we fit in any armor?" Leo asked, "I mean, it is possible but how did you make custom armor in one night?"

"Changeling technology allows us to create armor that will form to any person who puts it on. If any Changeling solider decides to change forms in battle, we had to develop an armor to change with them." Tyler said, "We have enough armor for each of you. The girls will wear much different clothes."

"Part of a Tournament's support is because of each team's brilliant appearances. We're going against Champions." Scarlett said, "I thought we would allow ourselves to go a little flashier." Gunner entered the room, carrying a thin case with five half orbs inside. Each was in the turtle's respective colors with one in a dark silver.

"This armor is the best that the Changelings have come up with to this day." Tyler said, "It provides flexibility, strength, and also has the technology to repair itself in battle."

"Place it on the chest of your atmosphere converters." Gunner said, "After its in place, press the center button." The boys went to pick up their orbs, placing them on their chests. In an instant they pressed the buttons, gasping when the armor went over their bodies, covering every inch. It covered every part except their masks, which were allowed to flow freely. The boys moved around, impressed noises being made from each of them. Splinter looked at himself as he was dressed as a traditional samurai.

"How is this done?" Splinter asked.

"I had that one made specifically for you, Master." Scarlett said, "It is programmed in the same fashion but it will form a samurai's armor."

"It is worthy of your status, Sensei." Leo said.

"Agreed." Splinter said.

"Ladies, I have some outfits for you in the supporter's room." Scarlett said, "We'll have the best looking team in the history of the tournaments." She ushered all the girls out, leaving the guys in the room.

"Eat and replenish your strength." Gunner said, "We will need all of our cunning in order to beat the Tournament Champions."

"Who am I to face?" Leo asked.

"It is unknown." Gunner replied, "Participants for each test are announced right before the test."

"Do not worry, Leonardo." Splinter said, "We are strong and determined. We are ninjas."

"Shouldn't you be doing the overall test, Sensei?" Leo asked, "I'm not as good as you are."

"Scarlett did not choose poorly." Splinter said.

"My sister knows all of you. She knows where you would flourish and where you will need assistance." Tyler said, "She chose each of you specifically for the tests given."

"What if I'm not fast enough?" Leo said.

"You're one of the best on the team." Raph said, "Only reason Scarlett and me can put you on your shell is because you let us."

"Thanks, Raph." Leo said.

"You'll have Scarlett's support too." Mikey said, "She won't let you fail."

"I don't fail my own." Scarlett said as she entered the room.

"Where are the others?" Donnie asked.

"They're just finishing getting dressed. We'll have to leave here in a moment." Scarlett replied.

"Then you better eat." Raph said as he put a plate in her hands. She smiled as she ate, waiting patiently for the girls. Suddenly the boys were silent, standing like statues. Kate had just walked into the room, in her changeling form, one with ice blue skin, with a marking going from the top of her forehead to the middle of her face. She was dressed in a beautiful wrapped dress, a cloak surrounding her in a beautiful royal blue color. Green accents made the blue seem even deeper. Her black hair was just like usual, parted bangs with a braid and a small bun. Black fingerless gloves accented her hands.

Lillian came into the room shortly after, dressed in a pale yellow buttoned coat with the back trailing down to her ankles. Loose fitting A pale green skirt went down to cover her feet, making it seem like she didn't have any. The coat's sleeves rested right below her elbows, cuffed there to keep her wrists free of distraction. Her hair was hidden under a loose beret like hat, which allowed for her hair to remain out of her face. A small bag was strapped across her chest, most likely holding medical supplies.

Roxy was dressed in a guard's female version uniform. Armor covered her body but she had a green cloak trailing behind her. Her hair was tucked into a large bun on the top of her head, making her look deadly and probably much quicker than she already was.

April was the last to appear, a green collared shirt that ended at her wrists and was covered by a yellow corset on her torso. A draped skirt, also in green, allowed a small portion to remain in the front but the most to train behind her. Brown laced up leggings rested on her thin legs and green boots finished the outfit. Her hair was in her usual ponytail, but her headband was now gone and a green ribbon was around her ponytail.

The boys stood gaping as the girls went over to them, receiving whispered compliments and kisses for how they looked.

"I believe now would be a good time to go over some rules." Scarlett said, "These rules will be difficult but they must be followed."

"Go ahead." Splinter said.

"First rule, nobody speaks unless I give permission." Scarlett said, "If word gets out about our use of Power Bonds or anything else that we have planned, we will be in big trouble."

"Of course." The boys said.

"Second, I'm assigning you all to different people other than your mates." Scarlett said and had to silence everyone when they began to protest, "Seeing you with your significant other only gives them an advantage. They could easily use those advantages in the Tournament. Which means that all instances that you may spend time with your mate will be here in our quarters. Any affection shown to each other outside of this space, until we win, will be dangerous."

"This is an understandable request." Splinter said, "What do you suggest we do to remedy this?"

"I will assign you with escorts." Scarlett said, "Each girl will be escorted by one boy. I will be sure to assign them accordingly."

"Go ahead." Leo said, "Whatever keeps us safer."

"Leonardo, you'll be Lillian's escort. She is extremely important to our objective. If any of us gets hurt, she is vital to our success." Scarlett said.

"Hai." Leo said then stood next to Lillian.

"Raphael, You will be escorting April." Scarlett ordered, "I expect her to be kept safe with the same ferocity as Leonardo will protect Lillian." Raphael nodded once, accepting this before he went to April's side.

"Donatello, I'm putting you in charge of Kate." Scarlett continued, "You and she are very resourceful and cunning, If I can have you two protect each other, then it will be for the best."

"Hai, Sis." Donnie said as he went over to Kate.

"Michelangelo, I'm putting you with Roxy." Scarlett said, "You protect her."

"You got it, sis!" Mikey said as he bounced to Roxy's side.

"Who will protect you?" Raphael asked.

"I'm going to as Master Splinter to be my escort." Scarlett said, "Would you do me the honor, sensei?" Splinter smiled as he stepped over to her.

"It is my honor to protect you." He said.

"Rule three, do not egg the competition on. Do not let them pull you into a fight. NO. MATTER. WHAT. You throw the first punch, We instantly lose." Scarlett said, "I mean it."

"Hai." The boys echoed in chorus.

"Alright, Rule four. If for any reason you must go somewhere, take a guard or two with you. You must check up with me before you go so I can make sure I know where you're going." Scarlett said, "Better protection that way."

"Anything else?" Splinter asked.

"The final rule is this, Keep talking to me and the other bonders during the fights. We have to act natural. They don't know what we will be saying so anything is fine besides affection. I'm going to set up a ward around the room when we arrive. When we begin the tournament, we must make sure that the Council has nothing against us. Best behavior." Scarlett said.

"Hai." Everyone said. Gunner held up his arm, a small orb appearing above his wrist.

"It's time, your highness." He said.

"Alright." Scarlett said, "Everyone, Before we go. I want to say sorry for my behavior yesterday. I am grateful you are here and I will do my best to protect you the best I can. I love all of you."

"And we love you." Raphael said as he grinned, "Now lets kick some shell!"

_**And so the Tournament shall begin!**_

_**Just a heads up to you guys. **_

_**I am moving in two weeks (exactly) **_

_**So these two weeks are going to be majorly busy. **_

_**So i've decided to take the Update Saturdays off for the time being. **_

_**I will update when I have time. **_

_**Hopefully there will be no hiatus. **_

_**(Also to the rude person who left a very long review about the characters of Raphlett in my Prompts story,**_

_**THIS is a majority of their relationship that you've read right now. **_

_**They get along great but sometimes they blow up at each other. **_

_**So Scarlett is not a Mary-Sue and Raph isn't a jerk all the time.)**_

_**Sorry bout that. Had to get that out there. **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
